


Imagination is a Curse

by Lucidtrff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Paranormal
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidtrff/pseuds/Lucidtrff
Summary: Sirius Black, iksir dersinde yaşadığı terslik sonucunda bir 'baş belası' edinir.





	1. Mind Made Stalker

  1. **Mind Made Stalker**



"Sirius, yanındaki de kim öyle?"

Sinirden küplere binmiş genç adam, tanıdığı kızın sorusuna aldırmaksızın başı önce, kaşları çatık, hızlı adımlarla koridoru doldurmuş öğrenci güruhunu yararak ilerleyemeye devam etti. Arkasında, sorunun öznesinin sekerek peşinden geldiğini duyabiliyor, kendini kaybettirmek için adımlarını sıklaştırıyordu. Hoşnutsuzdu, insanların kızı sorup durmasının sebebi de yüzüne bakıp bu somurtkanlığın kaynağını sorgulama ihtiyacıydı. Arayı iyice açmasına karşın kızın kendisini takip ettiği nereden biliyorlardı bilmiyordu genç Black, ama açıkçası, aniden hayatına girmiş kız gittiği sürece, umurunda değildi.

"Hey bekle!" dediğini duydu, hayatına dengesizlik ve yaygara katacak 'yeni arkadaşı'.   
  
Profesör onu böyle adlandırmıştı, Sirius içinse en yerinde tanımlama 'baş belası' olurdu. 

Topukları üzerinde koridoru döndü. Yanından geçtiği herkes meraklı gözlerle fırtına gibi hışımla ileri atılan gence dikiyordu gözünü. Güne başlamak için ne güzel bir yol, dikkat çekmek! Sanki şu an ihtiyacı varmış gibi.

Ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu: James'i ya da Remus'u bulmalıydı. Bu karışıklığı çözmede yardımcı olabileceğine inandığı başka birisi daha yoktu -bütün profesyoneller tarafından geri çevrildiği düşünülürse.

Koridor yavaş yavaş sakinlemeye başladığında gün boyunca aldığı ilk nefesmiş gibi derin derin soluklanıp omuzlarını gevşetti. Bütün gün başını ağrıtan o sesten eser yoktu, sakinleyebileceği loş bir alandaydı ve beyni öfke barikatından biraz olsun kurtulduğuna göre, düşünebili--

"Merhaba Sirius."

"Rrraaaaaağhh!!"

Kaçmaktan usanmış genç adam, deliye dönmüş bir ifadeyle kör noktasına, sol omzunun hemen arkasına dönüp bağırdı.

"NEDEN. BENİ. TAKİP. EDİYORSUN?"

Birkaç saniye sessizliğin ardından gölgelerin arasından kısa boylu, yuvarlak yüzlü bir kız çıktı. İnsanı sempatinin doruğuna ulaştıracak koyu mavi gözleri ve sevimli ifadesine uyan iri bukleli siyah saçları vardı. Silik çil kümesi biçimli burun kemeri üzerinden bir patika çizmiş ve onu tasarlayan hayalgücü bir de dudağının hemen üzerine tatlı bir ben eklemeyi ihmal etmemişti. Güzelden çok sevimli ve zararsız gözüküyordu -bir yavru kedi misali. Cepte taşınmak için yapılmış gibi görünmesine karşın karşısındaki adamdan sadece bir kafa boyu kısaydı, yine de küçük omuzları ve bedeni onu olduğundan beş yaş küçük gösteriyordu. Anlamamışçasına, gözbebekleri hareket halinde, çenesi gergin adama baktıktan sonra hayatında ilk defa gülen bir bebek gibi bir ses çıkarıp kocaman gülümsedi.

"Ben seni takip etmiyorum ki! Takip etmiyorum derken, özellikle yapmıyorum. Profesörün dediğini unuttun mu? Elimde değil."

Sirius, cevabı umursamaksızın kafasını sallayıp gözlerinin üzerine konuçlanmış çatık kaşlarıyla tekrar yürümeye başladı. İki adımda merdivenlere çıkmıştı, ışık gergin yüzünü aydınlattı. Peşinden gelen kızın da sekerek yürümekten ötürü çıkardığı ritmik ses anında geri gelmişti.

"Şöyle yürüme."

"Ne? Homurdandığından duyamıyorum."

"Sekerek yürümeyi kes diyorum! Rahatsız edici."

Kız, Sirius onu göremese de durup kendisine bakıyormuş gibi gözlerini ensesine dikip konuştu.

"Ama sana başka türlü yetişemiyorum ki, çok hızlı gidiyorsun."

Kıza cevaben tam bunun aslında önemli olmadığını söyleyecekken James'in sesini duydu.

"Sirius?"

Duymaya o kadar ihtiyacı olan bir sesti ki bu, tazı gibi gözü hareket etmekte olan merdivene dayanmış, ilgili gözlerle kendisine bakmakta olan arkadaşına döndü.

"Merlin, ben de seni arıyordum, bana yardım etmelisin!"

James endişeliydi. "Seni fırtına bulutu gibi yürürken görmüşler, iyi misin?"

Black tam cevap vermek için ağzını açmıştı ki belinden ensesine kadar ürperti yayılmasına sebep olan o ses yine omzunun hemen altından kendini gösterdi.

"Merhaba James."

Gözlüklü çocuğun bakışları, gözlerini kapatıp burnundan nefesini veren uzun saçlı arkadaşından aşağı, başını küçük bir çocuk gibi eğmiş gülümseyen ve el sallayan kıza kaydı. Niye dibindeki birine el salladığı ilginç bir soruydu ama kim olduğu çok daha merak uyandırıcıydı. Arkadaşının sıradan kız arkadaşlarına benzemiyordu, hatta, daha önce bu kızı okulda gördüğüne bile emin değildi.

"Merhaba, şey, sen kimdin?" diye sordu gözlüğünü yavaşça burnunun üzerine kaydırırken.

Kız konuşacak gibi olduysa da Sirius'un geriden gelen kalın sesi onu bastırdı.

"Problemim. İşte senden tam bu sebepten ötürü yardım istiyorum."

James'in gözleri ikili arasında gidip geldi. Kız alınmışa benzemiyordu, hatta sanat eseriymiş gibi tavanı izlediği göz önüne alınırsa, aldırmış bile sayılmazdı. James bir adım öne gidip Sirius'un kulağına yaklaştı.

"Peşini bırakmayan bir tek gecel--"

"HAYIR! O mu? Asla, kesinlikle değil!"

"Ben mi? Ben ne?"

Homurdandı Sirius. "Yok bir şey."

James çenesini kaşıdı sertçe, gözleri kısılmıştı, idrak edememiş gibi duruyordu. Benzerlikleri inceledi. İkisinin de koyu gözleri ve koyu saçları vardı, belki...

"Benim bilmediğim bir akraban falan mı var?"

Sirius ihtiyaç duymuşçasına omzunun arkasından yanaklarının içini ısırıp etrafı inceleyen kıza baktıktan sonra kafasını salladı. Bu hikayeyi üçüncüye anlatıyordu ve açıkçası, sıkılmıştı. Kızı merdiven boşluklarından aşağı atıp ellerini birbirine silkelemeyi ve ıslık öttürerek uzaklaşmayı falan istiyordu.

"Değil, akrabam da değil. O--"

"Sirius'un hayali arkadaşıyım!" diye ciyakladı kız, ansızın, dinlediğinden bile emin olunamayan konuşmaya.

 Gözlerinde hayatın çirkinliklerinden arınmış birine has mutluluk ve enerji vardı ve cevabı James'in daha da meraklanmasına sebep olmuştu.

"Bak hepsi aptal iksir dersi yüzünden. Profesörün istediği iksiri bitirmiştim ve, şey, kişisel  bir iksiri yapmaya başlad--"

"Uçuk iksiri yapıyordu, geçen akşam bir kızla yatakhanede olması gereken zamanda dışarıdaydı ve bilirsin.."

Kız öpücük sesleri çıkarmaya başlayınca Sirius onu nazikçe boşluğa itme fikrinin fazla kibar kaçtığına kanaat getirmişti.

"Susacak mısın sen?!"

Kız gözlerini devirdi. "Ama detayları atlıyorsun."

"Her neyse," Delikanlı hikayesine devam ederken James, arkadaşının yüzünün halini görünce hafiften sırıtmadan edemedi.

"Bir şeyler ters gitti, malzemelerden mi sayıları karıştırmamdan mı bilmiyorum, aslında tam iksiri yaparken sınıfta ilginç bir şey oldu, onu izlerken elim ayağıma dolaştı ve sonuç bu, bu... Şey."

"Benim." Kız sırıtıp tekrar el salladı. Acayip bir tipti, gerçekten.

"Yani, ne bu?" diye sordu gözlüklü çocuk, karşısındakinin insan olduğundan şüphe duyarcasına.   
  
İksirle insan yaratamazdınız. Yoksa yaratabilir miydiniz?

Sirius'un omuzları düşmüştü. 

"Hayal ürünü arkadaşım, böyle dediler. Peşimden ayrılmıyor, izimi kaybettirip kaçsam bile puf! Dibimde buluyorum. İllüzyon, büyü, lanet, ne dersen de. Gerçek değil, eğer sorduğun buysa. Yani gerçek gibi, çünkü herkes görebiliyor, duyabiliyor ve dokunabiliyor,"

Dediğini kanıtlamak istercesine bir köpeğin pati atması misali elini lök diye kızın kafasının üzerine koydu.

"Ama değilmiş. İksirin etkisi geçtikten sonra -ki Dumbledore'un dediğine göre etkili bir şeymiş- kaybolup gidecek. O zamana kadar hiç huzurum yok. Dumbledore'un sırıtışını görmeliydin, bıyığı resmen ikinci bir gülümseme olmuştu ve- Hey! James, bu komik değil!"

Gülme sesi duvarlarda çınlarken olay, birkaç portrenin ilgisini çekmiş, fısıldaşmalara sebep olmuştu. James gülüyordu, Dumbledore ve bıyığına değil, Sirius'un içinde bulunduğu duruma. Başka birinin başına gelebilecek bir şeydi ama hayır, onun başına gelmişti. Sanki koca okulda bu olaydan en rahatsız olabilecek insanı seçermiş gibi. Gryffindor cüppesi giymekte olduğunu henüz fark ettiği kıza baktı tekrardan, kafasındaki saç denen bukle yumağından bir tanesini yüzünün ortasına çekmiş oynuyordu. Kim ne derse desin tatlı bir şeydi ve Sirius'un tepkisi aynı tüylü yavru tavşanlardan nefret eden birininkine benziyordu.

"Tamam tamam. Peki, onunla ilgili başka ne biliyorsun?"

"Kendisinin bana söylediği kadarını. Bizimle yaşıt, Gryffindorda, vişneli cheesecake'i ve su samurlarını seviyor falan filan, bir grup saçmalık."

"Gryffindorda mı? Büyü yapabiliyor o zaman?"

"Aslında bakarsan, hayır." Ensesini kaşıdı.

"O da benim hayal gücümde onu yerleştirdiğim binaymış. Bu durumda sanırım muggle oluyor. Vay, annem muggle bir kız hayal ettiğimi bilseydi..." Son cümleyi mırıldanarak söylemişti.

"Adı var mı?"

"Tabii ki yok, o bir evcil hayvan değil ki isim koyayım."

"Adım Judith.  " Kızın sesi herhangi bir neşe patlaması olmaksızın çıktığında duru ve güzeldi.

"Adımı Sirius'un duvarına astığı bikinili muggle kızlardan birinden aldım."

"Hangisi?" diye sordu James, ilgilenirmişçesine.    
  
 Kollarını kavuşturmuş, sahneyi izliyordu.

"Şu motora binen mavi bikinili."

"Keşke görünüşünü de ondan alsaymış! Söylesene, madem 'benim hayal ürünümsün' neden seni daha biçimli, diri bir bebek yapamıyorum?"

Judith omuz silkti. "Ne bileyim ben? Sen niye ben sarışın değilim falan diye kendine soruyor musun?"

"Belki de sevimli kızlara ilgili bir fantezin vardır."

"Saçmalama! Yardım edecek misin? Gitmediğim profesör kalmadı ve hepsi aynı şeyi söylüyor -bir süre sonra bana kendini sevdirebilirmiş bile!"

"Aslına bakarsan kendini şimdiden bana sevdirdi." dedi James kıza göz kırpıp.

Kız noel vakti işe koyulmuş cin sevincinden -niyeyse- arınmış, sakin bir tebessümle cevap verdi kendisine göz kırpan çocuğa.

"Bana sinir oluyor çünkü onunla ilgili her şeyi biliyorum."

"Her şeyi mi?" James'in pişkince sırıttı. "Kanıtla."

"Mavi iç çamaşırı giyiyor."

Sirius tam itiraz edecekken kızın soğuk, ince parmakları binasının armasıyla süslenmiş kazağın ucunu yakalayıp yukarı sıyırdı. Mavi kumaş delil bekleyen gözlere kendini gösterdiğinde yeni bir kahkaha boşluğu doldurmuştu.

"Hey!!"

"Tamam, bunu bilmenin başka ihtimali olmadığını göz önüne alırsak - Sana inanıyorum!" 

Sirius, en yakın arkadaşının şeyle-şey... Hayali arkadaşıyla güçlerini birleştirmesine alınmış olduğuna dair bir şeyler geveleyip kazağını aşağı çekiştirdi.

"Buradan senin de bana yardım etmeyeceğini mi anlamalıyım?"

"Patiayak, bu o kadar da kötü bir şey değil!"

"Dumbledore da aynını dedi, bu iksiri yapan insanların başına musallat olan tiplerden biri bir gece sahibini boğmuş! Ciddi bir şey yani bu, ölebilirim bile!"

"Saçmalıyorsun, Judith seni niye öldürsün?"

"Juidth mi? Şimdi ona ismiyle mi hitap ediyoruz?"

"Özür dilerim, haklısın, Sevimlilik-Abidesi-Hayal-Ürünü-Arkadaşın seni neden öldürsün?"

"Ne bileyim ben! Sinir bozucu bir durum. Sen yardım etmeyeceksen Remus'tan yardım isterim."

James hafifçe güldü, amma gülmüştü.

"Judith'i onun yanına götürdüğün anda yeni kankası olur, haberin olsun. Tam birbirlerinin saçlarını örebilecek tipler. Onun durumunda, yelesini örebilecek demeliydim galiba."

"Ah evet, Remus! Onu da biliyorum. Beni onunla da tanıştıracak mısın Sirius?"   
  
Judith Sirius'un cüppesini çekiştirirken küçük kuzenine bakıcılık yapmak zorunda kalmış gibi bir ifade vardu Sirius'un yüzünde.

"Lütfen yardım et, bir yolunu bul. Borcum olur, ne dilersen yaparım."

James ilgilenmiş görünüyordu. "Ne dilersem mi?"

"Evet." Yavru köpek gibi gözüküyordu.

"Pekala, bir şeyler bulmak için bakınmaya başlarım. Hem seninle ilgili istediğim her şeyi öğrenebileceğim hem de bana borçlanacaksın. Güzel, çıkarlı bir gün oldu."

Çocuk tekrar güldü ve vahim durumda olduğunu düşünen arkadaşını omzunu sıvazladı gitmeden evvel. Yaptığı hatanın ceremesinden hoşnutsuz olansa iç geçirip  _Ne yapacağım ben?_ diye mırıldandıktan sonra dönüp baş belasına bakış attı. Kıvırcık saçlı kız yine çok fazla şekerleme yemiş gibi sırıtıyordu.

 

 

Bütün bunlar çok yorucu olacaktı.

 


	2. Place You Have To Be

  1. **Place You Have to Be**



Merdivenler hareket ederken Sirius'un kafasının içinde cinler dolanıyordu. Dirseği ile merdiven korkuluğuna yaslanmıştı, ayaklarının altında dönen merdivenleri izledi. Judith'in gözlerini üstünde hissetse de dönüp o sevgi dolu bakışlarla karşılaşası yoktu. Parmaklarıyla mermer üzerinde ritim tuttu. Bir sürü seçenek geçiyordu aklından, ama sanki hepsi başarısız olmaya mahkum seçeneklerdi.

Merdivenin basamakları kapının eşiğindeki alanın birine tutununca genç adamın arkasındaki kız hareket etti ve iki adımda kapı önüne çıktı. Merdivenlerden ayrılmaya niyeti olmayan Sirius, Judith'e şaşırmış gibi baktıktan sonra gevşek duruşunu bozdu. Belki merdivenden inmezse kız orada kalabilir ve şanslıysa peşinden gelmezdi. Yine de neden bu katta indiğini merak ediyordu, gitmeden önce -yani merdivenler tekrar hareket etmeden önce- çok az zamanı vardı.

"Nereye gidiyorsun?"

Judith soruyu saçma bulduğuna dair bir tonlamayla sorarcasına "Yatakhaneye?" dedi ve ekledi,

"Sen de geliyorsun?"

Etrafını kontrol etti. "Burası üçüncü kat değil ki?"

"Evet değil."

"Eee?"

"İlginç bir şey göstereceğim, gel hadi."

Sirius iç geçirdi. "Yatakhaneye gideceksek ve yatakhanenin olduğu katta değilsek neden geleyim ki?"

"Çünkü _ilginç bir şey göstereceğim_ ," dedi Judith, vurgulamak istercesine kelime üzerinde durarak.

"Ve merak ediyorsun."

Black dudaklarını kemirdi. Evet, merak etmişti. Çapulcuların lanet huyu da buydu, merak ettiler mi başlarına inanılmaz iş açarlardı. Nitekim kapılar ardına gizlenip esrarlı adamı oynamayı seven genç adam, içinin okunmasından hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Üstelik, başlıca planının yatakhaneye gidip uyumak ve gözlerini açtığında kızı karşısında bulup bulmayacağını kontrol etmek olduğunu da Judith söyleyene kadar keşfedememiş, beynini ele geçirmiş yağmur bulutlarının dağılmasını beklemişti çaresizce. Bir süre birbirlerine gözbebeklerinin arkasını görmek istercesine bakan ikilinin sessizliğini Judith bozdu -hem de merdiven dönmeye başlamadan hemen önce.

"O merdiven hareket ederse beni yine arkanda bulacaksın."

Blöf ya da değil, altındaki zeminin hareketlendiğini fark ettiği anda merdiveni ikişer çıkıp herhangi bir insanın 'manyaklık' olarak irdeleyeceği bir refleksle ileri, boşluğa doğru atladı. Ayağının bir parmak daha fazlası zemine değil de boşluğa basıyor olsa Judith ile ilgili planlarını bizzat yaşıyor olurdu. Derhal vücut ağırlığını öne verip ileri atıldı. Duvara yapışmıştı ve nefes nefeseydi. Gözlerini açmadan önce Judith'İn sesini duydu.

"Düşünsene animagusun köpek değil de kuş olsaydı! Çok eğlenceli olmaz mıydı, burada uçardın falan. Renkli bir kuş olacağını sanmıyorum, sanırım kuzgun olurdun. Ne de olsa ikisi de kehanette ölümü simgeler."

Sirius diş bileyip kendine bunun geçici olacağını hatırlatırken -bu süre zarfında ölmezse tabi- "Bana göstereceğin şey güzel olsa iyi olur," dedi.

Hala soluk soluğa olduğundan sesi hırlar gibi çıkmıştı.

"Aksi taktirde affedilmez lanetlerin kaybolmanda işe yarayıp yaramayacağını deneyeceğim."

Judith haylaz bir gülümseme eşliğinde göz kırpıp hafif gülerek hızlı hızlı konuşmaya başladı.

"Azkaban'a gitmek mi istiyorsun? Çünkü, hayır, affedilmez lanet işe yaramaz ve evet, orada da yanında olurum. Havaya karışana kadar ve fiyuv, bunun ne zaman olacağını bilmiyoruz. Hey hey, sence torunlarını görür müyüm? Bu tavırla torun sahibi olamayacağın kesin ama kim bilir, belki okulda takıldığın kızlardan biri senden çocuğu olsun ister ve seni oyuna getirir! Şu Hufflepufflı kızdan şüphelenmiştik, hatırlıyor musun, sarı saçları vardı. Aslında adını da hatırlasan çok makbule geçerdi ama bu pek alışkanlığın değil, değil mi? Çok fazla değil dedim bir cümlede! Ha, ne diyordum? Hani en başta, bir şey diyecektim. Hah, hatırladım! Seni tam olman gereken yere götüreceğim. Güzel olacak. Cidden."

Sirius'un bütün cümleleleri algılaması biraz zaman almıştı, bir iki saniye kaşları çatık vaziyette Judith'e baktıktan sonra olması gereken yere götürüleceğine  dair olan cümlenin önündeki bütün safsataları zihninden sildi ve asıl ihtiyacı olan bilgiyi kabul etti. Ne büyük zaman kaybıydı! Hep böyle konuşacak mıydı bu kız? Çünkü yanında bir kız varsa genelde konuşmamalarını tercih ederdi -Evans hariç. O ne kadar konuşursa James ile ilgili düşüncelerini açık etme ihtimali o kadar artıyordu ve kız kafaydı. Yanında olduğu süre zarfında öldüresi gelmiyordu. Ayrıca, ayrıca... Bu kadar da konuşmuyordu! Bu kadar fazla konuşan başka hiçbir şey olamazdı zaten! Judith ile ilgili düşündükçe kendini kuruyor, daha da sinirleniyordu. O yüzden gözlerini kapadı, derin bir nefes aldı ve tekrar açtı.

Tıfıl kız yoktu. Karşısında değildi.  
O zaman niye hala sekerken çıkardığı sesleri duyuyordu?

"Geç kalıyoruz kuçu kuçu, peşime takıl!"

Silüet, hızla karanlığa karışırken hayatının, _kendi_ hayatının ritmine alışmaya çalışıyordu Sirius.

"Bekle!" diye seslendi, arkasından koşmadan evvel.  
  
Şimdi takip eden o olmuştu, şahane. Aslında nereye gidiyorsa gitsin deyip aksi istikamete gitmeliydi belki ama merak her kediyi -ya da onun durumunda köpeği- ininden çıkarıp araştırmaya sevk ediyordu. Kısa sürede kıza yetiştiğinde bunun zayıf özelliği olduğuna kanaat getirdi. Sadece merakını cezp ederek Sirius Black'i ipe bağlı bir kukla gibi oynatabilirdiniz. 

Kız, şu aptal hatanın aptal sonucu, ayak sesleri hariç kendini tamamen yok edecek derecede hızla gözden kaybolduğunda, Sirius, hezeyan içinde tek tük insanların arasından yolunu bulmaya çalışıyordu. Nereye gitti sorusu arka arkaya kafasında, fare tekerleklerine takılıp kalmış animagus Peter Pettigrew gibi dönüp duruyor, sanki kalın kafatasının duvarlarına çarpın duvarlarına çarpıyordu. Merdivenleri indi ve derse giden bedenler arasından geçti. 'Nesi var?' dediğini duydu yabancı bir sesin, gözleri üzerinde hissederken kıvırcık saç yığınını bulabilmek için gözleri kapı eşiklerinde falan geziyordu. Terlemişti, nefes nefeseydi ve hala niye bunun peşinden koştuğuna bir anlam veremiyordu. Tam yanından geçen çocuğu tutup Judith'i tarif edecekti ki uğursuz bukleli kafa aralık koca kapının arasından kendini gösterdi.

İskoç aksanıyla "Yolunu mu kaybettin, eiy?" dedikten sonra bağırdı.  
  
 "Hadi!"

Kafa tekrar kaybolduğunda Sirius, Lupin'in döngü öncesinde çıkardıklarına benzer hırıltılı bir ses çıkarıp koştu, bu sefer o küçük şeyi gözünün önünden ayırmayacaktı. Göstereceği ilginç şeyden sonra cehennemin istediği katmanına girebilirdi. Kimse, hiç kimse, Sirius Black'e güzel şeyler vaat edip ortadan kaybolamazdı.

Ya da kaybolabilirdi. Gene neredeydi şu _şey_? 

Tekrar merdiven indi, bu sefer kendini zifiri karanlığın göbeğinde bulmuştu. Hiçbir şey görmüyordu ve öyle bir siyahtı ki bu, gözleri alışmak bile istememişti. Ensesinin oradan, sanki kulak kepçesinin hemen arkasından, bir ses duydu.

"Devam et tatlım. Az kaldı."

Kime ait olduğu barizdi, peşinden yardırdığı kıza tabii ki. Ama o an fiziksel olarak ne kadar küçük bir çocuğu andırırsa andırsın tok sesi ve ifadesi yaşını ortaya çıkarmıştı - yaşı varsa tabii. Bütün o yıllar yaşamamış öyle yaratılmıştı, tek seferde. Bu onu söylediği yaşta mı yapardı? Belki de buna sebep olacak iksir karışımı ne zaman bulunduysa o kadar yaşta sayılmalıydı.

Sayısal ifadeyle kaç yaşında olursa olsun, duyduğu ses kızın görünüşüne hiç uymuyordu, daha ağır, daha bilge, daha... Olgundu.

İkiletmeden uyduğunu fark edemeden bilinçsizce ilerledi. Koridorda olduğunu yeni anlıyordu, uzuncaydı ve birkaç adım sonra ucundan bir ışık süzüldüğünü seçti gözleri.

"İlerle. Oraya git. Olman gereken yer orası."

Ölmüş olamazdı değil mi? İnsanlar, mugglelar özellikle, öldükten sonra hep karanlık bir koridorun ucundaki ışıktan bahsederdi. Belki de iksirden zehirlenmişti. Olabilir, olamaz diye bir şey yok. Judith de bir çeşit uyuz bir melekti? Ya da günahları yüzünden cehenneme gidecekti. Evet evet, zebani olması daha uygundu, gevezeliği de bir çeşit işkence olmalıydı.

Gördün mü? Ne kadar mantıklı geliyor bak şimdi.

Ayaklar bedeni taşıdı, ışık, o meçhul ışık, genç adamın yüzündeki alanını genişletti. Yaklaştıkça gözleri kısılıyor, merakı artıyordu. O kadar deli deli koşturmuştu ki nerede olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Okulda olduğuna bile emin değildi ya, neyse. Sona ulaşana kadar bir ses bekledi Judith'ten, bir ipucu. Aslında ses tonu böyleyken onu dinlemek daha hoş olabilirdi, sesi şu gördüğünüzde çekici bulabileceğiniz orta yaşlı kadınlar gibi çıkıyordu çünkü.

Yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme efektiyle geniş alana vardı, heyecandan parmak uçları gıdıklanıyordu, sanki uçurumdan aşağı kayıyormuş da parmakları düz taş yüzeye sürtüyormuş gibi. Heyecanlandığında hep aynı şey olurdu. Gözlerini hepten kısıp yeniden açtı, eli irisleri küçülene kadar yüzüne siper olmuştu. Siperi çektiğindeyse gördüğü şeyi kesinlikle beklemiyordu. Hayal kırıklığı, mutsuzluk ve mat olmanın sıkıntısıyla olduğu yerde yaylandı.

"Hay bin lanet yaa..."

"Bay Black, ne sürpriz! Ben de bu dersi ekeceğinizi düşünmüştüm -her defasında yaptığınız gibi!"

İksir sınıfındaydı, zindanda. Dersin olduğu her gün aynı saatte kendini kütüphanenin fazla uğrak olmayan rafları arasına atar biraz kestirirdi. Bazen yatakhanede. Bazen göl kenarında, burada değil. Bütün sınıf kendisine bakıyordu. Bütün gün böyle mi olacaktı, herkes ona bakacaktı? Ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu, olmak istediği son yerdeydi.

"Olmak isteyeceğin yerde olacaksın demedim ki, olman gereken yerde olacaksın dedim," dediğini duydu çocuksu sesin.  
  
Omzundan geriye, karanlığın kollarını uzattığı noktaya baktığında bütün bunların sorumlusu orada, elleri arkasında kenetli, gülümseyerek bakmaktaydı. Devam etti. 

"Ve güzel olacak demiştim, ama senden bahsetmiyordum. Benim için çok güzel oldu bu! Dersten sonra görüşürüz Black, iksir dersi pek favorim değil, n'apayım yapım böyle. Bay bay kuçu kuçu!"

Judith buharlaşırken Alice Harikalar Diyarı'ndaki kedi Cheshire gibi göz kırptı ve dişlerini gıcırdatan Sirius Black ve gazabını geride bıraktı.

 


	3. Piss Off

  1. **Piss Off**



Damlayan suyun sesi, mermer tuvalet duvarlarından sekerken ona sade bir fermuar dişi sesi eşlik etti. Ardından da rahatlamanın somutlaşsa ve konuşsa çıkaracağı ses gelip diğer ikisinin yankısını bozdu.

Sirius, kabinin içindeydi, gözleri ise tavanda. İksir dersinden çıkmış, moral bozukluğuyla birkaç kişiyle sohbet etmiş, sınıftaki yeni yüzleri yüzeysel bir edayla sınıflandırmış, dereceye girenleri bir bahaneyle konuşmaya katıp iki üç isim ve birkaç gülücük not etmişti zihnine. Şimdi de musallatını unutmuş, insanın en temel ihtiyaçlarından birini gerçekleştiriyordu: İşiyordu. Kafasında anlamsız şeyler dolanmaktaydı. Mesela koca Hogwarts'ı inşa eden ilahi zihin neden tuvaletlere bu kadar zaman ayırmayı ihmal etmemişti? Sonuçta tuvalet, hamamböceklerinin ve farelerin parti noktasıydı. Hayır, temiz olmasından falan rahatsız değildi ama kim gidip tavan kirişlerini rünle süslemeye zahmet ederdi ki? Biri, kendisi gibi işerken tavana bakarsa gözüne hoş gelen bir şey görsün diye mi vardı şimdi onlar? Bir de niye kimse kitaplarda karakterlerin boşaltım sisteminden bahsetmezdi? Annesini rahatsız etmek adına gittiği muggle kütüphanelerinden birinde edebiyat anlayışlarına dair bir kitap bulmuştu ve şaşırtıcı bir biçimde ilgisini cezbettiğini de söyleyebilirdi. Buna göre bu olay klasik dönemden kalmaydı zira bu tip sanatlar asillere hitap ettiğinden gidip 'Ve dördüncü Henry pantolonunun düğmelerini çözüp tornavidasını çıkartarak işedi!' diyemezdiniz. Ondan sonra gelen Romantik dönem akımında bile kimse konuyu böyle ele alamamıştı. Aslında en yakın şu yeraltı edebiyatı elemanlarında bahse geçerdi işemek ve benzeri faaliyetlerin betimlemeleri lakin düşünürseniz, onların kitaplarında her türlü pis işin betimlemesi mevcuttur -ki Sirius'a göre bu onları çok daha güzel kılıyordu, çok az olmaları ve tutmamalarına karşın. Aslında en sevdiği bile denebilird--

"Merhaba Sirius."

İşeme sesi bir anlık monoton tınısını değiştirip tökezledi. Sirius'un gözleri, bilincini yeniden kazanıp korkunç anılarını hatırlayan bir adamınki gibi irileşmiş ve tam karşı noktaya kilitlenmişti: Klozetin sifon kısmı üzerinde bağdaş kurup oturan kıza. Kız da her zamanki ifadesiyle suratına bakıyordu. Adama ait koyu gözler bir aşağı, bir de kıza kaydı yavaşça. Sağ gözünün altı seğirmekteydi.   
  
Kız şakıdı. "N'apıyorsun?"

İşeme sesi haricinde ortama hakim olan koyu sessizliğin üzerine soruya, kelimeye deli bir ağırlık yaparak cevap verdi.

"İşiyorum."

Judith'in gözleri Sirius'un yüzünden ayrılmıyordu, sanki istemediğini bildiği şeyi yaparak onu daha da kızdırmak istemiyor gibi. Zaten şu anda bile korkunç gözüküyordu, sessiz 'ne-yaptığını-sanıyorsun' hırlamasıyla. Suratına yansımıştı.

"İşin ne zaman biter?"

Sirius tıpatıp aynı vurgu, duraklama ve ses tonuyla cevap verdi. "Bilmiyorum."

"Gitmemi ister miydin?"

"Evet!"   
  
Hafif rahatlama, hafif bariz olana vurgu ve biraz da defol imasıyla çınladı duvarlardan sesi.   
  
Hiçbir şeye aldırır gibi gözükmeyen kız dudak büzdü, elini cebine sokup ambalajı üzerinde bir lolipop çıkardıktan sonra sol tarafından aşağı, yere atladı. 

"İyi. Dışarıdayım o zaman."

Gitmeden tam oraya, Sirius'un daha da köpürmesine sebep olacak olan 'yasaklı yere' göz ucuyla bakıp lolipopun ambalajını soyarken yürüdü ve çıktı. Kapının açılıp kapanma sesini duymamıştı ama varlığının noksanlığının verdiği huzur yüzünden Sirius, kızın artık kabinde olmadığına emindi.

\----

_"Pardon da ne bok yediğini sanıyorsun?"_

Genç adam fermuarını çekmiş, gömleğinin eteklerini pantolon içine sıkıştırırken ve kızın üzerine yürürken sormuştu sorusunu. Yüzünde her zamanki merhaba-Judith ifadesi mevcuttu, çok az zaman geçmiş olmasına rağmen bu ifade kalıcı olacak gibiydi. Judith ise, nefesi kemirdiği çilekli lolipop gibi kokuyordu, masumane bir cahiliyet yüklemişti ifadesine.

"Hiçbir şey, ne yaptım ki?"

"Önce pusu kurup derse götürmeceler, şimdi de bu! Özel hayat diye bir şeyden haberdar mısın?"

İronikti bu, halleri düşünüldüğünde.   
  
Judith lolipoptan kalan çöpü kemirdi. "Açıkçası seni oraya yalan söyleyerek çekmedim, kendin geldin. Fena mı oldu hem, dersini kaçırmamış oldun." 

"Amaç oydu zaten, aptal!! Derse girmemek!"

"Eh, bence saçma bir amaç. Dersleri kaçırma ki kendini Azkaban'da bulmayasın."

"Ne alaka?"

Omuz silkti kız. "Yok bir şey. Demek istediğim, bence kötü bir şey yapmadım. Sen de çok kötü geçmediğini biliyorsun. Şu kızla tanıştın, neydi adı..."

"Ah evet, Emma," Sırıtıyordu Sirius, biraz sevimli biraz hınzır bir edayla. "Güzel kız."

"Sense bana teşekkür etmektense fırça çekiyorsun. Annen haklı, çok bencil birisin, çok bencil hem de!"

Sirius aniden haklı olan taraf rütbesini kaybettiğini fark ettiğinden hayal dünyasında kurduklarını parçalara ayırıp kaşlarını çattı.

"Tuvalette niye peşime takılıyorsun peki?!"

"Ya, n'apayım, sıkıldım."

"Orası tuvalet be tuvalet! Sen, şeyi, gördün, şeyi, şeyi--"

"Neyi gördüm?"

"Şeyi." Homurtu gibi çıkmıştı adamın sesi.

Kız da gevrek gevrek sırıtıp "Şeyini mi?" dedi, işaret parmağı yüzünün hizasında hızlı hızlı kımıldatıp.

"Evet, şeyimi!" diye bağırdı Sirius, kan yanaklarına hücum ediyordu ona utanmaz diyenleri yalanlarcasına.

Judith, sanki bir karıncayı ezdiği için vicdan azabı çeken bir çocukmuş karşısındaki gibi eliyle karşısındaki adamın omzunu pat patladı.

"Korkma, abartıyorlar."

Dediği şeyin üzerine kocaman sırıtıp sekerek tuvalet kapısına yönelirlerken Sirius'un kafasında abartanların ayrıldığı kızlar mı yoksa onunla beraber olmak için hevesli olanlar mı olduğu sorusu yatarken pipisi hakkında konuşmakta olduklarını fark edip biraz daha kızardı. Onun, _şeyinin_ , konuşma konusu olmasına alışık değildi ve sevmemişti. Bir şeyler homurdanıp kafasındaki soruyu uğursuz bir sineği kovalar gibi kovaladı ve istemsizce kızı takip etti.

 

\-----

"Biliyor musun, uykumda beni öldürmek isteyen birini tercih ederdim senin yerine."

Cepteki elleri ve rahat yürüyüşüne bakılırsa artık o kadar da sinirli değildi bahçeye ulaştıklarında. Yüzü çoktan eski rengine dönmüş, sesi kısa homurtular olmayı bırakıp evrilmişti. Tanıdık birkaç simaya selam bile vermişti ve şimdi tasasız işeyip tavan demogojisi yapan halinden çok da uzak değildi. Adımlarına yetişmek için hafif hafif seken kıza takılıyordu kısacası artık.

"Ah, hayır bunu istemezdin!" dedi Judith, panikle.

"Düşünsene, uyuyacaksın şimdi, tam güzel bir rüya görüyorsun, şu Bahamalar'a gittiğini gördüğün zamanki gibi- hatırlıyor musun, tam güzel bir kadın sana bira uzatacak, işte o bahsettiğim rüyandaki gibi, bam! Kafanda bir yastık, bir şey seni boğmaya çalışıyor. Karabasan desen değil... Gerçi dur sen karabasanı bilmezsin, şeydir o, böyle uyanırsın hareket falan edemezsin bir şey seni boğuyor gibi olur -bir muggle terimi. Belki de Ruh emicilerdir onlar, mugglelar onları göremedikleri için Karabasan demişlerdir. Ama dur, Ruh emiciler başına buyruk davranamıyorlardı di mi? Belki gerçekten karabasan diye bir şey vardır. Garip, değil mi? Bir şey söyle, çok konuştum. Başta ne diyordum peki? Hah şey, en azından seni öldürmeyeceğim için geceleri rahat uyuyabilirsin."

Uzun, karmaşık monologunu bitirdiğinde kendini tebrik edercesine gülümseyip başını salladı. Böyle oradan oraya atlayan, uzun monologlara hareket eden merdivendeki zamanlarından aşinaydı ve görünüşe göre alışması gerekecekti.

Yalnız kafasını kurcalayan tek bir nokta olmuştu o sinek vızıltısı gibi cümlelerin arasında.

"Gerçi sen bilmezsin dedin. Benim bilmediğim şeyleri nasıl biliyorsun?"

"Ah sevgili Black, buradaki kimsenin bilmediği o kadar şey biliyorum ki."

Judith'in yüzünde beliren ifadeyi tanıdı, merdivenlerde ilginç bir şey göstereceğim kandırmacasında suratında görmüştü aynı çarpık gülümsemeyi. Tüm dünyaya kafa tutan bir bilmişlik hali saklıydı sesine. İki saniye önce kendini durduramadan konuşan üç yaşındaki çocuk halleri buharlaşıp gitmişti ve Sirius bu ani değişimi ürpertici ve etkileyici bulduğunu yalanlayamıyordu. Yine de çaktırmadı.

"Ama ilginç bir şey var, beni de şaşırtıyor, seninle ilgili bazı şeyleri bilemiyorum da."

"Ne gibi?" Koz elde edecekmiş gibi merak etmişti.

"Yani, çocukken düştüğünde dizini ilk yardığın zaman kullanılan iksirin ne kadar ferahlatıcı geldiğini bilebiliyorum mesela, kendi anımmış gibi hatırlayabiliyorum bile, fakat şu an aklından ne geçiyor hiç bilmiyorum."

Durdu, ağaçların gölgesi altındaydılar, etraftan bahçedeki diğer öğrencilerin konuşmalarının uğultusu geliyordu. Judith, Sirius'un tam önüne geçip gözlerini yüzüne dikti. Şimdi o kadar da kısa gözükmüyordu. Gözleri kısılmıştı kızın.

"Bazen aklından geçeni direk bilebiliyorum, sanki iki saniye evvel duymuşum da hatırlamışım gibi. Bazen de olmuyor işte. Zaman geçtikçe başka küçük şeyleri de hatırlayamadığımı fark ediyorum. Annenin seni sevmediğini düşündüğün zamanlarda hissettiklerin gibi. Orada bir şey var, bir şey olduğunun nasıl desem, _ağırlığını_ duyumsayabiliyorum. Ama zifiri karanlıkta bir objeye parmağını koymak gibi. Gezdirmeden sadece bir noktasında parmağın var, hareketsizce parmağının ucuyla bir noktasına dokunmuşsun o kadar. Büyüklüğü, şekli, hacmi, hiçbir şeyi bilmiyorsun ama orada olduğunu hissediyorsun. Bir süre sonra kendinden şüphe ediyorsun, duyularından. Neler hissettiğini tam olarak çözemiyorum ve bir şey hissettiğini düşünerek yanılgıya vardığıma inanmaya başlıyorum. Ama o ilk kararı vermeme sebep olan ağırlık duygusu üzerimden kalkmıyor, anlıyor musun? Yeni yapmaya başladığım bir yapboz gibisin ve seni karanlıkta tamamlamaya çalışıyorum aslında. Çok ama çok sinir bozucu bir şey bu."

Sirius, şaşkınlıkla, ne demek istediğini anlamak için cümlelerin anlamlarını düşünürken, sessizliği yaratan kızın koyu mavi gözbebeklerine baktığının farkında değildi, kendisini, sanki aradıkları soru suratında bir yere kazınmış gibi sertçe süzen gözlere. Anlamıştı -galiba. Hakkında her şeyi bildiğini düşündüğü kız için hala koca bir muammaydı. Gerekli gereksiz şeyleri biliyordu ama her şeyi değil. Özellikle de konu hisler olunca, öyle demişti çünkü, neler hissettiğini çözemiyorum. Bilmeden hafızasında tuttuğu seyir defterini okuyabilen ama yazısını çözemeyen biri gibiydi tam olarak. Sirius gülümsemesini zapt edemedi. Judith'i sinir etmekten haz almıştı.

"Bu kadar karışık olduğumu bilmiyordum."

"Ah, tabii ki de öylesin ama hemen şımarma, bu özel bir durum değil. Her insan öyledir. Büyüleyici varlıklarız."

"Sen insan değilsin." diye hatırlattı Sirius, yeniden yürümeye başlamıştı.

"Öyle bir şey demedim."

"Gerçek değilsen nasıl insan olabilirsin?"

"Okul hayaletleri insan değil mi?"

Genç adam kendini bir felsefe tartışmasında gibi hissediyordu. "Ama onlar gerçek."

"Onları görebiliyorsun, beni de. Onları duyuyorsun, beni de duyuyorsun. Onlara kolunu uzattığında içlerinden geçiyor, bana dokunabiliyorsun bile. Bu beni daha gerçek kılmaz mı?"

Dudak büküp omuz silkti ve tartışmayı uzatmamaya karar verdi delikanlı "Haklı olabilirsin, sonuçta bir kedi değilsin." diyerek.

"Keşke olsaydım! Ya da su samuru. Belki de bir tilki? Tatlı bir tilki olur muydum dersin?" diye ciyakladı kız.

Sirius şöyle bir göz ucuyla baktı kıza. "Hayır, gayet sinir bozucu bir tilki olurdun."

Judith hemen somurtuverdi. "Sen de sinir bozucu bir köpeksin."

Kızması gerektiği yere gülerken adam "Sahi size ne deniyor?" diye sordu.

"Çünkü hayalet değilsin, Dumbledore gerçek olmadığını söyledi. Sana yanlışlıkla yaptığım iksirin ismiyle mi hitap etmeliyim?"

"Judith, adım bu, söylemiştim."

Sirius gayretle kendini izah etmeye girişti karşısındakinin ses tonunu duyunca.

"Hayır, insan mısın diye tartışıyoruz ya, ben insanım, mugglelar var, hayaletler var, hayvanlar var falan filan,  bir de senin gibi bir insanın hayal gücünden fırlama şeyler var. Kısa ömürlü de olsa bir şeysiniz sonuçta. Seninle ilgili her şeyi ben yarattım, hikayeni, kişiliğini -maalesef!- görünüşünü, bütün varlığını. Benim hatam olmasa hayatta olamazsın, burada da olmazdın. Buraya ait değilsin, burası senin dünyan değil. Ve tek de değilsin, senin gibi bir sürü 'şey' varmış. O zaman senin gibi şeyler ne oluyor, onu merak ediyorum."

Kız üzülmüş gibi görünüyordu, bu o kadar garip yansımıştı ki yüzüne Sirius adımlarını yavaşlatıp ne oldu dercesine kaşını kaldırdı, ne yaptığını idrak edememişti.

"Ben doğmamış bir hayaletim. İnsanım ve buradayım -adım Judith, bu yüzden bana Judith demelisin. Ben ve benim gibi şeylerin adının bir önemi yok. " diye mırıldandı Judith hafifçe.

Gerisini getirecek gibi bir nefes aldıysa da konuşmadı, etrafına boş gözlerle baktıktan sonra ilerideki kalın gövdeli ağaca kilitlendi.

"Gelmişiz, Remus gene orada. Hadi gidelim."

Yürüyerek kendisinden uzaklaşan kızı izlerken, onu sinir etmekle üzmenin aynı duyguyu yaratmadığını hissetti Sirius.

 


	4. Wolf, Dog and The Thing

  1. **Wolf, Dog and The Thing**



 

Hafif esinti genç adamın yüzünü okşuyordu, şefkatli bir sevgili gibi. Burayı severdi Remus Lupin, tatlı esinti ve dalların altında, grup halindeki öğrencilerden uzak ve toprak kokusunun üzerinde. O öğrenci gruplarının her biri Remus Lupin'in ve tayfının simasını tanırdı, her türlü hergeleliğin altından çıkarlardı çünkü. Aslında Remus kendini dingin bir insan olarak tanımlamayı seviyordu, o dörtlü arasında ( Peter'ın kuyruk gibi bir şey olduğu düşünüldüğünde üçlü demek daha uygundu.) en sakin olanlarıydı, gene de her taşın altından çıkmaya yetecek bir muziplik açlığı vardı. James'i de Sirius'u da kardeşi gibi severdi ve o iki şapşal kendini bir şekilde okuldan attırırsa diye okulu bırakma ihtimalinde neler yapabileceğini bile planlamıştı. Yine de o an bunu düşünmüyordu, her zamanki ağacı altına kurulmuş Remus Lupin. Hiçbir şey düşünmüyordu. Uyuyordu.

Koca bir bayırda yarı kurt adam yarı insan koşturduğunu görüyordu ve tüm bu garipliğe rağmen, ciddi mutluydu. Tam da papatya yığınına dalmıştı, üzerine eğileni hissettiğinde. Biri çok yakınınıza geldiğinde hissettiğiniz o görünmez elin dokunuşunu alnının tam üzerinde duyumsamıştı. Gözleri açıldı ve suratının dibindeki diğer suratı gördü. Şaşı duran iki iri koyu mavi göz bebek ve sırıtış.

"LUPIN!!"

"Aaa!!"

Geri çekilmek istedi ama sırtını yasladığı dostane ağaç gövdesi engel olmuştu. Uyandığında suratının dibinde birini beklemiyordu, özellikle de adını haykıran birini.

Kızın görüş alanını kaplayan suratı çekildiğinde tanıdık erkek sesini duydu.

"Bir süre sonra oradan buradan fırlamasına alışmaya başlıyorsun."

"Sirius? Sirius, sen misin?"

Sadece dizlerine kadar gördüğü pantolonun sahibi, çömelip gülümsedi ve doğrulabilmesi için elini uzattı. Remus memnuniyetle her zaman güvenebileceği elden destek alıp bir yandan yanına emekleyerek ilerleyen yabancıya baktı.

"Merhaba, sen kims-- İlgileniyor gibi durmuyor, Sirius bu kim?"

Kız emekleyip emekleyip Lupin'in yanına vardı ve onun gibi sırtını ağaca yaslayıp yavru kedi bakışları attı.

"İlgileniyorum, ilgileniyorum Remus, cidden."

Hala cevap alamadığından Remus gözlerini yine sıkılmış gözüken Sirius'a çevirdiğinde genç adam gözlerini deviriverdi.

"Judith o. Adı Judith'miş, öyle dedi."

"Evet Judith'im ben, öyle demiştim, adım Judith. Merhaba, korkutmak istememiştim, özür dilerim ama heyecanlandım, seni merak ediyordum."

"Beni neden merak ediyordu Sirius?"

Sirius'a bakmamıştı ama genç adamın iç çekişini ve oturduğunda ezdiği çimenlerin hışırtısını işitti.

"Hızlı özetliyorum: Sabah ilk ders küçük sınıfların iksir dersine çaktırmadan girdim, kişisel bir iksir yapmak için. Neyse, iksir yapıy-- Tamam, uçuk iksiri yapıyordum, atlama sakın Judith! Sakın 'ama'lama da, atlayacağını biliyorum, atlamak için hazırlanıyordun. Hayır, önemli bir detay değildi ve ben anlatıyorum, o yüzden sus ve sadece kafa salla."

Kız kocaman açılmış gözlerini kırpıştırıp kafa salladı ve yerine geri sindi. Bu Sirius'u ve olaydan hiçbir şey anlamamış olan Remus'u şaşırtmıştı; Remus, Sirius arka arkaya nefes almadan kızın zihnini okuduğundan, Sirius ise aynı Judith'in kendine yaptığı gibi kızın tahminlerini <i> hatırlıyor gibi hissedip hepsini cevaplayabildiğinden. Bunun çift taraflı çalışabileceğini düşünmemişti, ifadesine bakılırsa Judith de öyle, ama dediklerini anlamıştı resmen. Artık bir çift cümleden ibaret değildi tanım.

Hafifçe öksürüp bakışlarını eğlendiğini hafif bir sırıtmayla gösteren arkadaşına çevirdi.

"İksir yapıyordum işte, bir şeyler yanlış gitti ve puf! Judith ortaya çıktı. Gerçek gibi göründüğünü biliyorum ama tamamen hayal ürünüm sonucu. 'O ve onun gibi şeylerin adının bir önemi yok' muş. Dumbledore'un dediğine göre de bir ara  geldiği gibi kaybolacak. O zamana kadar ondan kurtulamıyorum, yani--"

"Beni nereden tanıyor?"

"Benden. Benim anılarımdan."

"Anılarından? Her şeyi biliyor mu?"

Lupin bariz bir şekilde gerilmişti. Sirius cevap vermeden önce kısaca Judith'e baktı, tam kurtadamlık işini ulu orta söyleyecek kadar salak olmayacağını söyleyecekti ki Judith'in ince eli arkadaşının omzuna konup kavradığı omzu sıktı. Teması hissedebilmiş olmak Lupin'i şaşırtmıştı, içinden geçip gitmesini beklemişti Sirius'un tanımını hatırlayıp, ama işte, omzundaydı o el. Ve berraktı o ses.

"Bana güven, kimse hiçbir şeyi bilmeyecek. Sana bir şey olmasına izin vermeyeceğiz."

Bu sözler, aynı, harfi harfine bu sözler, konuyu ilk öğrendiğinde Sirius'un söylediklerinin tıpatıp aynısıydı. Remus hatırlayınca dalgınca Judith'in yüzüne baktı, o akşam Sirius'un dingin ifadesini güzelce kopyalamış yüze. Sirius bile hayatına tecavüz eden bu kıza saniyelik bir sempati beslemişti.

Olayın yoğunluğu dağılmaya başladığında yüzü aydınlanan genç kurt adam, çocuksu bir bakışla kızı işaret edip dostuna sırıttı.

"Onu sevdim!"

"Delirdiniz mi? James de aynını dedi!"

"Ah, James'le de mi tanıştın?" Bizzat Judith'e sormuştu, kız da kafa salladı.

"Çok sevimliydi. Sen de çok sevimliymişsin."

"Biliyor musun, Judith adında uzak bir akrabam vard--"

"Cici kızlar gibi şakımayı kessenize! Remus, onu sevmemeniz gerekiyordu!"

Mızıkçı bir çocuk gibi çıkmıştı sesi, kızla yeni arkadaşı kafaları anında o tarafa çevirdi.

"Niye ki? Karanlık bir büyücünün kılık değiştirmiş hali falan mı?"

"Hayır, sadece... Sinir bozucu."

"Nesi?"

"Durmadan peşimde beni takip ediyor falan. Çok konuşuyor, sapık gibi."

Judith omuz silkip cebinden şekerleme paketi çıkardı.

"Elimde değil, peşinden ayrılamıyorum. Daha eğlenceli birinin peşine takılabilseydim keşke. Ya da bir tavşan olsam! O zaman eğlenirdim bak. Şeker?"

"O kadar da kötü biri gibi gözükmüyor." dedi Lupin, bir avuç şekerlemeyi ağzına tıkmadan önce.

Sirius anlaşılamadığı için isyan eden ergen kızlar gibiydi tam anlamıyla.

"Sana öyle geliyor! Bugün işerken beni izledi mesela! İşerken seni hiç biri izledi mi? Sapkın bir şey."

"Görsel olarak zarar gören kişi benim, sen niye bu kadar şikayetçisin ki?"

"Görsel olarak zarar gören mi? O kadar çirkin bir şey değil."

"Güzel de değil, pipin sonuçta."

"Pipi deme şuna."

"Ne diyeyim, sosis mi? Sosisin çok da cezbedici değil, Black."

"Lezbiyen falan mısın sen?"

"Senin hayal gücünden çıktığıma göre öyle olmalıyım ama niyeyse, bilmiyorum, hayır, hayır değilim. İlla lezbiyen mi olmalı senin su borusunu beğenmemek için?"

"Su borusu da deme şuna."

"Asa diyeyim. Agumenti yapan asa!"

Vücut dili harekete geçmişti, bağırıp kızı işaret ediyordu yine kuduran adam.

"Niye sinir olduğumu anlıyor musun Remus? Beni. Deli. Ediyor!!"

Gözleri fıldır fıldır dönerken suratını kapamış titreyen Lupin'i gördüğünde öfkenin yerini endişe aldı. Ay döngüsünde değildi, gece bile değildi, nitekim genç adam cüppesinin bir kısmıyla yüzünün yarısını örtmüş, titreyip aksırıyordu. Sirius korktu, bir şeylerin yanlış gitmesinden korktu ama kumaş indiği anda ve surat meydana çıktığında Remus'un bunu deli gibi kahkaha atmamak için yaptığını anladı -ve içten içe alay konusu olmaktan dolayı kıl oldu. Remus'un şen şakrak kahkahasının sesi de fayda etmiyordu bu duruma, huysuzca Lupin'in kahkahalarının dinmesini bekledi.

"Bu... Gerçekten... Muhteşem bir şey! Muhteşem bir şeysin Judith, hiç bu kadar güleceğimi tahmin etmemiştim. İnanılmaz, cidden, inanılmaz."

"Sizi yalnız bırakayım da kakara kikiri dedikodumu yapın, olur mu?"

"Huysuzlanma Sirius, al şeker ye." dedi Judith, emekleyip elindeki kese kağıdındaki şekerleri gözlerine sundu.

Adamın aklından geçen ilk şey elinin tersiyle kese kağıdına vurup bütün şekerleri solucanlara servis etmekti. Ama şekerlemeleri tanıyordu. Kırmızı, fasulye şeklinde pürüzsüz hatlar ve üzerinde siyah noktacıklar. Tarçınlı. En sevdikleri.

Başka biri olsa minnettarlıkla teşekkür edecekken Judith'e alttan ters bir bakış attı.

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun benimle?"

"Ne oldu ki?"

"En sevdiklerim. En sevdiklerimden."

Sanki içinde bahsi geçenden başka bir şey varmış gibi geri çekip baktıktan sonra "Biliyorum, benim de favorim. İstemiyor musun?" diye sordu, en masumane bakışı eşliğinde.

"Tabii ki istiyorum! " Kaptı elinden kızın.

Bozulmuş gibi "İyi, sakin ol." diye mırıldandı ve geri çekildi Judith.  Ama şekerler zerre umurunda değildi.

Lupin, olaylara gözlemci olarak yaklaşmayı biraz kenara bırakıp kafasındaki soruların oluşturduğu noktaları birleştirmiş, yeni cevaplar arayışına girmişti.

"Şimdi, doğru mu anladım, sen Sirius'un yarattığı bir şeysin."

"Imm, iksir burada olmamı sağlıyor ve buradayım? Çok bir bilgim yok. Detaylı bilgi Dumbledore'da." Gözlerini devirdi.

"Sana nasıl dokunabiliyoruz? Sen bize nasıl dokunabiliyorsun?"

"Hayalet değilim ki ben, niye illa içimden geçip gidecekmişsiniz gibi düşünüyorsunuz? Buradayımve dokunabiliyorum işte -bak!" Elini lök diye Lupin'in suratına koydu.

Parmaklar çeneden alna kadar uzanıyordu. Lupin hafifçe güldü, ağzı şekerleme dolu adam hala oyuncağını kırmış çocukları izler gibi ikisine bakıyor ve sadece dinlemeyi tercih ediyordu. Lupin suratındaki parmakları gevşetip eli geri, kızın dizine bıraktı.

"Tamam. Sirius'u niye durmadan takip etmek zorundasın peki? Yürüyüp gidemiyor musun?"

Uzun kirpikli kızın gözü iki saniyeliğine huysuz çocuğa gidip geldi.

"Ondan ayrılamıyorum. İstesem bile. Başka bir yerde bambaşka bir işle ilgileniyor olabiliyorum mesela ama  bir süre için. Değişken süreler. Ardından bir bakmışım Sirius'un yanındayım -artık ne halt yiyorsa. Sonra bağırmaya başlıyor. Çelimsiz birine göre çok fazla bağırıyor."

"Çelimsiz mi?!"

"Gördün mü? Hep böyle."

Her an kahkahaya hazır bir gülümseme Remus'un yüz kaslarını esir almıştı. Her saniyeden zevk alıyor, James'in aksine işin özünü merak da ediyordu.

"Peki kanlı canlı buradaysan ama iksir sonucu ortaya çıkan bir şeysen -zarar görebiliyor musun? Ölebilir misin?"

Sirius merakla kıpırdandı. _Evet küçük solucan, seni boğarak öldürebilir miyim?_

"Şey, belli bir süre boyunca buradayım, yani ölümsüz değilim. Ama öleceğim zamanı siz belirleyemezsiniz. Yani, hayır Sirius, beni boğarak öldüremezsin tatlım, bunu düşünmen bile ne kadar kaba farkında mısın?"

"Özür dilerim de bazen hak ediyorsun."

"Seni yarattığına göre, seninle ilgili her şeyi biliyor mu?" diye atıldı meraklı olan.

Judith güldü. "Pek sayılmaz. Ben onunla ilgili neredeyse her şeyi biliyorum. Hem çok az hem de çok fazla. James'e iç çamaşırı rengini bildiğimi ispatlamıştım. Sen ne bilmek istersin?"

Sirius'un gözleri ikili arasında gidip geldi. Ah, hayır, aynı şeyi yeniden yaşamaya hevesli değildi. Remus'un gözlerinde bilgi açlığına dair muzur bir ifade aradıysa da genç rahat gözüküyordu.

"Hakkında bilmediğim bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum."

"Çok şey var, inan bana, çok şey. Sana Anabelle ile geçen kaçamağı anlatmadı mesela."

"Anabelle? Anabelle Hornwill olan Anabelle mi? Ne kaçamağı?"

Sirius gözle görülür biçimde yutkundu. Remus Lupin'in bir dönem koridorda kesip durduğu Hufflepufflı hatundan bahsediyordu. Sirius'un koridorda bakışmaktan biraz daha öteye gittiği Hufflepufflı kız.

"Çok tepki verirsin diye düşündü, aslında iş alevlenmeden önce de bunu düşünüyordu ama bilirsin, bir noktadan sonra gönül ferman dinlemiyor. Yedi kızı yedi."

Suçlu olan, mini ihanetin izlerini incelemek için arkadaşının ifadesini gözlemledi. Şaşırmış görünüyordu ma öyle yaralanmış değildi. Zaten ciddi bir muhabbet sayılmazdı Anabelle. Bunun arada burnuna kakılacak bir konu olmaktan öte bir şey olamayacağına karar verdiğinde gevşedi.

"Ödeşmiş olduk. Hatırlamıyor musun, ben de Jasmine'den hoşlanıyordum ama o senden hoşlandığı için bana bakmamıştı -entellektüel erkekleri severim, bunu demişti."

"Ah, hatırlıyorum! Gerizekalı gibi hissetmiş olmalısın." Konuşan Judith'ti ve kocaman sırıtıyordu.

Sirius vahşi bir köpek gibi ona döndü.

"Sanırım seni öldürüp öldüremeyeceğimi kendi ellerimle deneyeceğim!"

Olduğu yerde üzerine atılmak için yerden destek alıp doğrulurken Judith'in yüzünde korkuya dair hiçbir belirti yoktu, aksine küçük bir çocuk, kendisine yumruk savurmaya heves etmiş gibi kaşları kalkmış, gülümsüyordu. Koca cüsse üzerine atıldığında da kıkırdamaya başladı.

İlk etapta gerçekten öfkeyle atlamıştı üzerine adam.  Musallatının her hareketi onuv delirtiyordu, içten ve sempatik olanlar bile. Canı yanmadığından ya da yanıyor gibi görünmediğinden, ayriyeten o da ufaktan vurup cimcikleme, gıdıklama gibi hal tavır içerisine girdiğinden, olay kendini savunmaya, sonrasında da hepten fonda kahkahalar eşliğinde itiş kakışa dönüverdi. İki kardeşin şakadan birbirlerine saldırmasına benzer olayı izleyen Lupin de gülüyor, darbeler kendisine isabet etmesin diye arada küçük küçük uzaklaşıyordu.

Saldırganların ikisi de nefessiz kalınca, tepede olan Sirius koca bir pirinç çuvalı gibi yana, çimlere devrildi ve soluklandı. Görüşünde meltemle dalgalanan ağaç dalları ve yaprakların gökyüzü üzerinde oluşturduğu desen vardı şimdi kıkırdayıp gülen kız yerine. Sirius, ciğerlerini, yeniden çektiği derin nefesle doldurana kadar nefessiz kalma sebebinin kahkahalar olduğunu anlayamamıştı ve anladığında da bu duygu değişiminin şaşkınlığı suratına oturuverdi. Judith ile eğlenmişti. Çocuksu bir eğlence yöntemi, yine de...

Hayır. Judith'in etrafında olması eğlenceli değildi. Özel alan işgali. Bütün karizmasının tek cümlesiyle sönmesi. Bunlar eğlenceli değildi. Eğleniyor olamazdı, olmamalıydı da.

Buradan öyle gözükmüyor, diye hatırlattı sızlayan karın kasları.

Üçlü, çimene uzanmış, düşünceli düşünceli aynı manzarayı izliyordu Sirius Black çelişkisine kafa tutarken. Kendi dialogundan kurtulması Lupin'in sesiyle oldu.

"O zaman kaçak partimize sanırım Judith de davetli?"

"Ah, sahi onu unutmuştum. Siktir!"

"Parti mi? Oley, partileri severim."

"Sırf bu hevesi bile beni gelmekten soğutuyor, biliyor musun Remi? Bütün parti seni çekemem Judith."

"Korkma Black, seni rahatsız etmem. İnsanlarla dolu koca bir alanda kaldığın sürece başkalarına musallat olabilirim, belli bir mesafe sınırı olduğunu düşün uzaklaşmam için. Ama öyle yürüyüp gitme bir yerlere. O zaman ister istemez dibinde buluyorum kendimi."

"Yani tuvalet kabinine girmek zorunda değildin?"

Judith pişkince sırıttı. "Değildim. Ama kabinin dışındayken surat ifadeni göremezdim."

Homurtular arasında Remus kıkırdayıp sağ yanına, ikisini de görebileceği şekilde döndü.

"Bence sınırları kaldırabilirseniz keyifli bir zaman geçirebilirsiniz -en azından sen yok olana kadar."

Judith'in gülümsemesi soldu, aynı mırıltı, ağaç altına gelmeden önceki cümlesini canlandıran hüzünlü mırıltı, gerip dönüp rüzgara takıldı.

"Yok olmak. Ne hüzünlü bir kelime,"

Kızın cümlesini devam ettirmeden aldığı tek kısa nefeslik zamanda Sirius dönüp yüzüne baktı yanında yatan bedenin.

"Bir gün burada, sizinle beraber gülüp Sirius'un geçmişte yaptığı saçma sapan bir şeyle sırf suratının alacağı şekli görmek için alay ediyor olacağım ve sonra -karanlık. Çok fazla karanlık gördüm. Yaşamam gerektiğinden çok daha fazla. Hüzünlü şeyler, burada olduğumda bile kafamdan atamadığım, hatta daha da içine çekildiğim... Gitmek istediğime emin değilim, dediğin gibi Remus, keyifli zaman geçiriyorum her şeye rağmen."

Dalgın, üzgün, düşünceli ve aklı başında görünüyordu, hoplayıp zıplayan kız gitmiş, yerine hayatın çok kötü dönemlerini, belki kendisinin bile hiç yaşamadığı tipte bir karanlığı görmüş biri geçmişti. İlk kez bu durumu onun bakış açısından görüyordu. Ses tonu, ona bu farkındalığı yaşatan oydu. Bazen, öyle bir şekilde tınlıyordu ki sesi. O Tılsım dersine giderken girdiği koridordaki gibi tınlasa mesela hep... Neyin etkileyici geldiğini çözemiyordu ama bir şey vardı, bir bilgelik, bir erdem, sisli bir gizem. Bu mistik havalarının ardında yatan bilinmezlik, muhtemel mesele buydu.

"Sirius'un hayalgücünün bir ürünü olduğuna emin misin?" diye sordu Lupin, kızın gözünün önündeki bukleyi iki parmağı arasına sokuşturup çekiştirirken.

 Hala eli içinden geçecekmiş gibi tereddütlüydü. İki cepheden saldıran neden sorusu yüklü bakışları gördüğünde dudaklarının kıvrımları suratına biraz daha tırmanıp gülümsemesi genişletti.

"Bu kadar derin olmasını geçtim edebi yönü hiç yoktur da, ondan."

Judith sanki iki saniye önce kedere gömülmemiş gibi dirsekleri üzerinde doğruluverdi.

"Aaa öyle deme, bir keresinde birinci sınıftayken bir kıza aşk mektubu yazmıştı, bak ondan da bahsetmemişti sana! Kimseye bahsetmedi gerçi. Nasıl başlıyordu? Sevgili Stef--"

Hevesli konuşması tekrar çocuksu saldırıyla üzerine atılan adam yüzünden yarıda kesildi ve işte, iki saniye önceye geri dönmüşlerdi.


	5. The Voice of Yours

**5- The Voice of Yours**

 

Hava laciverte çalarken, iki sütun arasındaki mermerin üzerinde bağdaş kurmuş karşılıklı oturuyorlardı. Artık kaçmaya çalışmayı bırakmıştı genç adam, sigara sarıyordu. On yedi yaşındaydı ve hayta bir muggledan farksızdı -bu alanda bile. Profesörlerin yanında asla içemezdi ama şu an hepsi akşam yemeğinin tadını çıkardığından yakalanma korkusu yoktu. Yemeğin keyfine varan sadece onlar değildi, masalar beş dakika önce donatıldığından bir elin parmak sayısı kadar azdı okulun kalanında varlık gösterenler. Sirius, normalde James ve Remus ile birilerini çekiştirmesi ve patates püresini Peter'ın burnuna falan sürmesi gerekirken yediği hiçbir şeyden keyif alamamış, daha ikili, masaya teşrif etmeden tüymüştü. Hastayım bahanesi çok da geçersiz sayılmazdı, başına musallat olan şey muggleların vebası gibi bir şeydi. Konuşabilen bir veba, ne yazık ki.

"Neden yemek masasından o kadar hızlı kaçtığımızı anlamıyorum, hem seni de rahatsız etmiyordum?"

Evet, etmiyordu. Bu sefer de diğerleri etmeye başlamıştı. Gözler, hep üzerindeydiler. Soru soran gözler. Judith'i tanımak istiyorlardı. Sirius ile ne işi olduğunu bilmek. Nereden geldiğini. Herkese anlatamazdı ve bu elbet dedikoduları doğururdu. Bir sürü yalan yanlış haber. 'Kesin üvey kardeşi, babasının başka bir kadınla ilişkisinden!' ya da 'Kız buna aşık ve Sirius da ona, o yüzden bas git diyemiyor.' gibi gibi gibi. Hala onun hakkında konuşuyor olmalıydılar. Onlar hakkında. Midesinin yandığını hissetti düşününce. Tamam, ilgi çekmeyi severdi, hep sevmişti de, ama bu şekilde değil. Okulda bir Judith fan kulübü açılmasını kaldıramazdı. Ya da tam aksi, kıskanç kızların öfke akan bakışlarını istemiyordu. İksir dersinde tanıştığı Emma bile çekingen davranmıştı yemekte, sırf etrafında hoplayıp zıplayan Judith'i yanından kovmadığı için. Herkesin suratına 'Defol desem de gitmiyor ki!' diye bağıramazdı sonuçta.

Tütünü içine iyice yerleştirdiğine emin olduğunda tırnağıyla rızlanın dilini iyice iç kısma itip kağıdın diğer dilini yaladı. Judith hala cevap veriyordu ıslattığı kağıdı yapıştırırken karşısındaki. Sirius sigarayı bitirene kadar da cevaplamadı onu.

"Yemek bile yemiyorsun, sana n'oluyor?"

"Bir alt sınıflardan biriyle konuşuyordum, beşlerden. Tom'du galiba adı. Thomas Erwin, bir üst sınıftan. Bana içinde ejder tüyü bulunan misketinden bahsediyordu."

"Aa, ne ilginç!" derken sesi inandırıcılıktan çok uzaktı, bilhassa yapmıştı zaten.

Asasını çıkarıp dudaklarından sarkan sigaraya değdirdi ve yarım ağız mırıldandı. "Incendio."

"Vay, büyücülerin sigara içtiğini bilmiyordum."

"Genelde içmiyorlar. Pipoyu saymazsan." İlk nefes dışarı dumanla beraber çıktı.

Sirius artık o kadar da gergin değildi. Okuldaki bu zamanın ve bu dinginliğin yeni farkına varıyordu aslında. Remus'un neden arada kaçıp tek başına kitap okuduğunu anlayabiliyordu işte şimdi. Yapısına aykırı huzurun içinde çırpınmayı boşverip kendini sessizliğin dingin sularına bıraktı ve keyifle sigarasını tüttürdü. Tabii o sessizlik de yalnızlık da aynı kişi tarafından bozuluyordu. İsmini dikkat çekmek adına birkaç kere söyleyen kıza aldırmamayı bir süre başardıysa da sonunda dayanamadı.

"Ne var?"

"Şey demek istemiştim," Utangaç ve mahcuptu sesi, gözünün önüne düşen bukle yığınını kulağının arkasına taradı.

"Hayatına ansızın gelip işlerini bozduğum için özür dilerim. Ben de biri aniden her anıma dahil olsa huzursuz olurdum sanırım. Anladığımı söylemek istedim -her ne kadar engel olamasam da."

Yine gafil avlanmıştı Sirius, Judith'e hiçbir şey demeden bakarken, hayatın o sadece sevgiye muhtaç yavru köpek gibi gezindiği zamanlarda daha kolay olduğunu düşündü. Böyle zınk diye dönüverince kişiliği, onu sevip sevmeme arasında gidip geliyordu çünkü. Bu kişiliğini sürdürmeyecekti ki! Kendisine tapan bir şey olsa mesela kız, o zaman gayet yürürdü işleri. Lakin 'Hey, size Sirius'un utandığı için asla anlatmayacağı bir hikayesini anlatayım mı?' moduna girdiğinde bir çukur kazıp Judith'i içine itmek istiyordu.

"Remi'ye dediklerinde ciddi miydin?" diye sordu, koca, kendisininkiler gibi koyu gözbebeklerinin sahibine.

Hangisi olduğunu anladığından şüphe ettiğinde biraz öne eğildi.

"Karanlık ve hüzün muhabbeti. Tamamen benim hayal gücümün ürünü olduğunu sanıyordum. Ve sorduğu bir soru aklıma takıldı: Seni ben yarattıysam nasıl hakkında her şeyi bilemem?"

"Üff, biri Merlin kompleksine girmiş! Sönü bön yorottuysom nasul hokkundo hörşöyü bülömöm?" Hafifçe gülüp olduğu yerde yaylandı.

"Ya şöyle ki -işler her konuda çift taraflı gitmiyor. Bugün ben hiçbir şey demeden takır tukur konuştun ya mesela, o da garipti. Sonuçta bu da bana, sana olduğu gibi ilk defa oluyor. Bir kural listesi tutuşturamayacağım eline."

Sirius için yeterince açıklayıcı değildi ve cepte tuttuğu bir sorusu daha vardı.

"Bir geçmişe sahipmiş gibi konuşuyorsun, sormam gerek, benim iksir kazanımdan fıttırmadan önce ne vardı senin için?"

"Zor zamanlar. Karanlık. Soğuk..."

Bir an biri kendine gelsin diye tokat atmış gibi doğrulup silkindi ve kaşlarını çattı.

"Neyiniz var sizin? Bütün gün soru yağmuru! Daha yeni geldim ya, hoo!"

"Evet daha yeni geldin ama şimdiden gördüğün herkesi esir aldın. Sen ve senin 'Merhaba-Ben-Judith-Hadi-Beni-Sevin-Çünkü-Ben-Çok-Sevimliyim hallerin."

"Sevimli miyim? Aa, sağol!"

"Şunu bile nasıl iğreti bir halde yapıyorsun. Mıy mıy mıy."

"Bak gene nasıl dönüverdi," Judith baya keyif alarak söylemişti bunu, ayaklarını önüne uzatıp dizlerini kırdı ve ayakkabının burnuyla kendisi gibi oturan çocuğun ayak bileğini dürttü.

"Bir saniyeliğine söylediğim şeylerle ya da benimle ilgileniyormuşsun gibi hissediyorum. Hemen ardından saldırmaya başlıyorsun."

Sirius uzanıp kıllığına kızın ayakkabısının bağcığını çözdü sırıtırken.

"Sen farklısın sanki. Bir saniyeliğine karşımda bir yetişkin varmış gibi hissediyorum. Mantıklı bir şeyler söylüyorsun ve bunu öyle bir söylüyorsun ki katılmadan edemiyorum, dürüst olmak gerekirse etkileniyorum bile, ama ikinci cümlen bir kurbağa mı olsan yoksa bir kertenkele mi üzerine olunca... Ne var, niye öyle bakıyorsun?"

Çocuksu gülümseme, şu şikayetçi olunan şeylerden biri, vardı yüzünde.

"Hakkımda ilk defa iyi bir şey dedin."

"Ha?" 

"Duydun işte!"

Saçını burnuyla dudağı arasına sıkıştırıp kaşlarını oynattı ve sesini kalınlaştırdı. "Seni etkiliyor muyum Black?"

"Ne saçmalıyorsun?"

"Büyüleyici saçlarımdan değil mi? Muhteşem gözlerim mi, ha?"

Kızın iyice alaya aldığını fark edip kafasını başka yöne, boş koridora çevirdi. "Her neyse."

"Yoksa şu sesimden mi, Siri?"

Duyduğu şey, hemen, biri toplu iğneyi şöyle dokundurup çekmiş gibi kıza dönmesine sebep oldu. Judith'in yüzünde neredeyse sinsi bir ifade vardı, güldüğü halde ürpermenize sebep olan insanlarınki gibi. İşe yarıyordu da, Sirius'u ürpertme konusunda ama buna ifadeden başka şeylerin de katkısı vardı.

"Onu nasıl..?"

Duraksama. Sirius yutkunup dibi kalmış sigarayı el çabukluğu söndürdü ve çimlere fırlattı.

" _Şu sesinde_ bir şey var. Tüylerimi diken diken eden, gene de beni kendine çeken bir şey. İltifat etmek için söylemiyorum, sakın alay etmeye başlama, beni kendine çekmesinin sebebini de biliyorum çünkü. _Tanıdık geliyor."_

Kelimeleri içeren bir cevap alamadı, yalnızca kaçamak bir göz kırpma. Zaten arkasından bacaklarını mermerden sallandırmış, ayakları zemini bulmuş ve bir kez daha kaçmak için davranmıştı kız. Bu sefer yardırıp gitmedi, dönüp gözünü hiç kendisinden ayırmamış olan çocuğa baktı.

"Hadi ama, gelmiyor musun?"

"Nereye?" Haklıydı, gerçekten haddinden fazla soru sorarak geçirmişti koca günü.

"Ortak Salon'a. Oraya gitmeyi düşünüyordun 'muhteşem sesimle' ilgili konuşmadan önce."

"Gene dalga geçiyorsun." Homurdandı Sirius, hala aklından geçenleri sesli duymaya alışamamıştı.

"Hayatını biraz olsun zindan edemeyeceksem bir süre, ne için yaşıyorum ki ben?"

"Yaşamıyorsun," diye hatırlattı ayağa kalkarken.

Judith cevap vermeye yeltenircesine ağzını araladıktan sonra kendini durduruverdi, dudaklarını tekrar birbirine bastırıp omuz silkti ve Sirius'u elinden yakaladığı gibi alışveriş merkezinden lunaparka gitmek isteyen veletler gibi çekiştirmeye başladı.

\---

Yolda durup durup birileriyle konuşmak işkence gibi de olsa sayısız adımdan ve taşlardan gelen o bilindik nem kokusunu da ciğerlerine çektikten sonra tablonun önüne varmış ve şifreyi söyleyebilmişti. Tabii yine ufak bir sohbetin bitmesini beklemesi gerekmişti zira tablo da en az Judith kadar gevezeydi. Tablo kenara çekilirken Sirius içeri girdi. Judith'in seken adımlarını duymadığından iki saniye sonra başını dışarı çıkarmış kıza bakıyordu.

"Gene ne var?"

"Tabloyla güzel bir muhabbet kurduk, git hadi sen."

"Ciddi misin? Tabloyla mı muhabbet edeceksin?"

"Eveet?" Omuz silkti kız. "Düşünsene, bütün gün orada asılı duruyor. Kim bilir canı ne kadar sıkılıyordur. Üstelik, buradaki her tablonun bir tarihi var. Cidden hiç ilgini çekmiyor mu hikayeleri?"

Daha önce hiç bu soruyu düşünmemiş olan çocuk, kendine kısa bir zaman tanıdıktan sonra başını salladı. "Hayır, çekmiyor."

"İyi, içeri gir o zaman artık, senin yüzünden konuşamıyoruz."

Sirius gene saçma işler peşinde olduğunu söyleyecekti ki kızı peşinden getirtmeye çalışmanın asıl saçma olan şey olduğunu idrak etti. Arkasından gelmiyordu işte. Belirsiz bir süre boyunca huzurlu olabilirdi. Hani iksir dersinden çıkıp tuvalete gittiği zamanki gibi. Bariz bir biçimde yüzü aydınlandı.

"O halde, istediğin kadar zaman geçirebilirsin. Bütün zamanını hatta. Sakın her tablonun hikayesini öğrenmeden gelme, dinlemek için sabırsızlanıyorum. Unutma, hepsini öğren."

"Tamam! Bay bay Sirius!" Kız iki adım ötesindekine hızlı hızlı el salladı.

"Bay bay, Judith." dedi karşılık olarak, içten bir memnuniyetle. Çekildi ve duvar arkasından kapandı.

Sonunda, beyninin içinde de sessizliğe kavuşmuştu. Judith ile ilgili şeylerden biri de buydu, o belli bir görüş alanında değilken gürültülü şehir hayatından çıkıp sessiz göl kenarına yerleşmiş bir adamın dinginliğini hissedebiliyordu içinde. İlkinde kendisine öyle geldiğini zannetmişti ama gerçekten de durum buydu, sanki bütün gün free jazz dinleyip gecenin sonunda cool jazza geçiyordu onun gidişiyle. Başının içinde devamlı dönen bir uğultu yaratıyordu varlığı -konuşsa da konuşmasa da. İksirin yan etkilerinden biri olmalıydı. Uçuk iksiri tarifinin dibine 'Dikkat, iksiri düzgün yapmaya dikkat edin yoksa bambaşka bir iksir yapabilirsiniz. Yan etkileri: Baş ağrısı, uğultu, moral bozukluğu, depresyon, intihar arzusu ve özel hayatın sonu' yazmaları gerekiyordu. Kazanın içindekini içmeden elindeki havaya uçsaydı şimdi çok daha mutlu bir adam olabilirdi.

Böyle böyle düşünerek binasının renklerinin ağırlıklı olduğu odanın ortasındaki koltuğa ulaştı.  Burası hiç değişmezdi. Özellikle kışın Ortak Salon'da oturmayı severdi, dibinde sıcak çikolata kurumuş fincanlar, içi yarısına kadar dolu karton şeker kutuları, birinin atkısı, kitapları ve yeri doldurulamaz tatlı şömine ateşi! O soğuğun ısırdığı teni okşayan, dans eden alevlerin sıcağı nasıl güzel bir mutluluk kaynağıydı öyle! Yazın bu tip küçük zevklerden yoksun olsalar da Ortak Salon cazibesini yitirmiyordu, sıcak çikolata kokusunun yerini çayın bergamutu alıyor, atkının yerinde mutlaka sıcaktan bıkmış birinin çıkardığı cüppe yatıyor oluyordu. Konuşan kardan adamların ve rotasını bilen ukala kartoplarının dönemi bittiğinden ve havalar yeni yeni ısınmaya başladığından, o buruşuk cüppe gene koltuğun ucundaydı. Sirius kendini rahatça koltuğa bırakıp yerde, arkası dönük oturan kıza laf attı.

"Hey, Evans. Niye yemek salonunda değilsin?"

Alev rengi saçlı kız, dalgınca göz attığı kitaptan başını kaldırıp omzunun üzerinden geriye, koltuğun efendisiymiş gibi gerinerek oturmuş çocuğa bakıp burnunu çekti. Ne zamandır kitabın başında olduğundan bihaber gibi görünüyordu. Kendine geldiğinde kitabı kaldırıp gösterdi, serti kumaş cilde altın harflerle başlık atılmıştı.

"Kehanet çalışıyordum, profesör çok acımasız. Biraz daha kahve falındaki korkunç kıyametle alay edersem beni sınıfta bırakacak. Ne yapayım, ilgi alanım değil, aklıma gelmiyor hiçbir şey."

"Kehanet kitaptan öğrenebileceğin bir şey değil. Gidip o ucubik ıvır zıvırlarla uğraşmalısın, cam küre gibi. Şu kitabı merak ettim, versene bakayım."

Konuştuktan sonra gelmesini işaret eder gibi eliyle yanını pat patladı. Lily koltuğa tırmanıp koltuğa bağdaş kurarak oturduktan sonra kitabı uzattı. Sirius kehanet uzmanı sayılmazdı ama en azından şekillerin ne anlama geldiklerini ezberlemişti, kehanet dediğin de karman çorman bir şeyin dibinde anlam çıkarabileceğin biçimler bulup onları yorumlamaktan öteye gitmiyordu -en azından kahve çay falında. Cam küre de aynı şekilde işlerdi ama dumanlardan biçim çıkarmak daha zor oluyordu, konsantre olup iyice dikkatli bakmak gerekliydi. Tarot apayrı bir hikaye.

Kitaba şöyle bir göz atıp sayfaları sertçe tokatlarcasına çevirdi.

"Zırva ama zor değil. Bana iksirde yardım edersen sana kehanette yardım edebilirim?"

Lily iksirde on numaraydı. Profesör Slughorn'un favori öğrencileri arasına girmeyi başarmıştı -onun listesine sadece en azimli ve en yetenekliler girebilirdi. Bu yeteneğinin bir kısmını da şimdilerde konuşmadığı Severiu Snape'ten almıştı, bunu itiraf etmekten de gocunmazdı. Snape resmen o iksir zindanlarına ait biriydi. İğrenç, kokuşmuş fare, diye geçirdi içinden. Ne James ne Remus ne de Sirius hoşlanmazdı ondan -okulun kalanı gibi. Bir tek Lily, çocukluktan beri arkadaştılar, ona her zaman nazik davranmış, yanında olmuş, konuşmaya tenezzül etmişti. Kısa zaman önce, Lily sonunda James'e hakaret etmeyi bırakıp bir takım duyguların varlığını inkar etmeyi bıraktığında, Snape ile bir tartışma yaşamıştı. O gün, Ortak Salon'a gözyaşları ile daldığında üç delikanlının nefreti daha da alevlenmişti soluk benizli Slytherinliye karşı, özellikle de Lily'nin kan durumuyla ilgili hakareti duyduktan sonra. Aptaldı, bariz. Lily onu her şart altında korur, herkese kafa tutardı ona destek çıkmak için. Şimdi o bile hiçbir şeye karışmıyor, Snape'i aciz yaşamıyla baş başa bırakıyordu. James bir bahane olsun da Snape'e sataşsın diye bekler dururdu, özellikle de artık arada Lily olmadığından. Zaten sıska çocukla alay etmek ilelebet keyifli bir aktivite olmuştu onlar için.

 

Lily şöyle bir kitap üzerinde göz gezdirdi, dudağını kemirip başını salladı.

"Anlaştık.

Sırıtıp elini uzattığında, Sirius da gülümseyerek eli yakaladı ve sıktı.

"İksir aslında o kadar da zor değildir. Şarkı ezberlemeye benziyor, doğru şeyi doğru miktarda ve doğru zamanda atıp kafanın karışmasına izin vermeyeceksin. Sözleri hatırlayıp ritme ayak uydurmak da aynı şey!"

Sirius ellerini ensesinde birleştirip koltuğun omzuna yaslandı.

"Evet ama şarkıyı tersten okuyup ritmi kaçırırsan cehennemden zebani çağırabiliyormuşsun, bugün onu anladım."

 

"..?"

Nefes çekti. "Nasılsa yakında anlarsın ne demek istediğimi."

"Sanırım biliyorum. Herkes etrafında dolana ufak tefek bir kızdan bahsediyor. Bir saniye bile yanından ayrılamamışsın." Sesinden güldüğü belliydi, Sirius gözlerini tavana dikti.

"O ayrılmadı. Şu saniyeler nasıl kıymetli bilemezsin, neredeyse ilk defa bu kadar uzak kalıyor ."

"Çok uzun zamandır yanındaymış gibi konuştun, bugün anladım dememiş miydin?"

"Haklısın. O kadar uzun zaman geçmiş gibi geliyor ki!"

Lily merakla gözlerini kıstı. "İksirle mi alakalı? Kim o?"

"Yeni erkek arkadaşına sorarsın." Konu yine Judith'e dönmeye başladığından huysuzlanmıştı, konuyu değiştirmek adına Lily'nin saçlarını karıştırıp sırıttı. "Sahi, nasıl gidiyor?

Taze konu kızıl saçlı kızın dikkatini dağıtmaya anında yetmişti, yüzüne engel olamadığı bir sırıtış yayılırken çilleri hareket etti.

"Güzeeel."

"Ne kadar güzel, nasıl güzel?"

"Güzel işte." Yüzü kızarıyordu. Sirius hafifçe güldü.

"Aynı ifadeyi James'in yüzünde de görüyorum. Birbirinizi düşününce sırıtmadan duramıyorsunuz."

Çocuksu, masumane ve saf bir utançla şakadan kızan Lily karşısındaki gence yalandan  yumruk attı.

"Kapa çeneni."

"Cidden, eskiden daha iyi sohbet edebiliyorduk. Şimdi bir tek senden bahsediyor. İksirde ne kadar iyi olduğunu düşünürsek bazı şeylerden şüphe ediyorum ama..."

"Benimle ilgili ne diyor mesela?"

"Oldu, saçımı örüp oje de sürmek ister misin? Dedikodular Dırdırcı'da, bende değil."

"Hadi, söyle, merak ediyorum."

"O vıcık vıcık muhabbeti dile getirmek bile ömrümden on sene götürür. Yok ne kadar güzel kokuyormuşsun, yok cildin ne kadar pürüzsüzmüş de--"

"Kokumu mu beğeniyormuş?"

Lily'nin heyecanlı ergen kız ifadesine şöyle bir göz ucuyla baktıktan sonra "İkinizi beraber görmek beni çok mutlu ediyor, ona hakaret edip durduğun zamanlarda bile birbiriniz için yaratıldığınızı düşünüyordum, ama lütfen, rica ediyorum, romantik şeylerinizi benden uzak tutun. Ben daha gencim, ömrümü içki, eğlence ve karşı cinsin cicişleriyle doldurmak istiyorum mümkünse."

Lily burun büzdü, burnundaki koca çil topluluğu tek noktada buluştu.

"Seni bu kafayla düğünüme bile çağırmam."

"Öyle deme, James ve Lily Potter düğününde yüzükleri kim taşıyacak?"

Ciddi sorulmuş bir şey değildi ama sakin ses tonu, Lily'nin gözlerinin fal taşı gibi açılmasına ve az önce izlerini bırakıp kaybolmuş utangaç gülümsemenin anında geri dönüp kızın suratını ele geçirmesine sebep olmuştu.

"Ben, James'le-- Onunla evleneceğimizi söylememiştim!"

Sirius eğleniyordu, işaret parmağıyla kızı işaret etti. "Lily, güzelim, kızarıyorsun."

"Dediğin şey yüzünden! Ö-öyle bi-bir şey düşünmüyorum!"

"Ah, yani başkasıyla evleneceksin ileride? Çocuğu oyalama bari."

"Onu da demiyorum!"

"Aha! James ile düğününüzü de planladın mı? Kağıt bebeklerle provasını canlandıracak mısın? Sence beyaz giysem bana darılır mısın, gelinler sevmez ya öyle şeyleri..."

"Felaket bir şeysin!"

"Lily Potter. Yakıştı aslında. Lily Evans Potter? Yok, Lily Potter daha iyi."

"Sirius!"

Daha da devam ettiremeyen genç adam boğazında takılı kalan kahkahayı patlatıverdi. Lily'i kızgın çok görmüştü, özellikle de James ile atıştığı dönemlerden, hep de komik bulurdu. Kulaklarına kadar kızarır, gözleri öfkeden yaşarırdı falan. Üstüne utanç ve panik eklenince çok daha keyifliydi ona bulaşmak.

O kahkahalarla gülerken Lily'e de kendi vaziyetinin komikliği cereyan etti ve küçük bir buseden sonra kikirdemeye başladı. Onlar konuşurken ve gülerken birkaç tanıdık tanımadık sima yatakhanelere gitmek için arkalarından geçip gitmişti asıl kaale değer olan grup sonradan konuşmalardan kaynaklı bir uğultu ile beraber teşrif etti. Yine aynı sınıftan birkaç bilindik sima, James, Lupin ve yanlarında Judith.

"Bunu tabloyla konuşurken bulduk." James gülüyordu.

"O geveze kadını bile öyle bıktırmış ki onu götürmek kaydıyla şifreyi söylemeden girmemize izin verdi."

James ve Lupin harici diğerleri, iyi geceler dileyip salondaki kendi köşelerine çekilirken James Lily'i öpüp kızın dizinin dibine, Lupin sırtını şömineye verip tam Sirius'un karşısındaki yastığa, Judith de onun hemen yanındaki turuncu olana çöktü. Sirius ayağını kaldırıp kızın ulaşamayacağı bir yerde olduğuna emin oldu, bir bacak kadar uzaklık vardı aralarında. Bacağını indirdiğide Lily ile göz göze geldi, kızın, ikisi arasında gidip gelen meraklı bakışlarından kaçmak adına başını çevirdi ve bambaşka bir noktaya baktı saniyesinde. Gerçi, Judith zaten o an Sirius ile ilgilenmiyordu, kapıdaki muhabbette kalmıştı.

"Niye öyle dedi bilmiyorum, tek amacım arkadaşlık etmekti. Öyle çok keyifli biri de sayılmaz, çok konuşup hiç dinlemiyor. Belli bir kelime haznesi var, dedikleri de anlamsızlaşıyor bir noktadan sonra. Zeki bir şey değil, sanırım tabloların hikayelerini başka bir tablodan dinleyeceğim. Ayrıca çok bozuldum, çok kabaydı yaptığı. Sirius, ben de o kadar sıkıcı konuşuyor muyum?"

"Evet!" Gözlerini devirmeden söyleyememişti. "Keşke ben de seni bir şey karşılığında birilerine verebilsem."

Judith bozulmuş gözükmüyordu. "Ciddi değilsin. Ciddi olduğunu bilsem üzülebilirdim. Zaten benim kelime haznem o kadından çok daha iyi, bunu bildiğim için rahatım. Troleybüs ne demek biliyorum mesela. Ya da hezeyan."

"Çok konuşmanı sevimliliğinle kurtarıyorsun Judith ama gerçekten, heyecanını biraz dizginlemeyi öğrenmen gerek. Patiayak ağırbaşlı kızları sever, çok ötenleri değil." diyerek dahil oldu James konuşmaya, bir yandan Lily'nin dizine daireler çiziyordu işaret parmağıyla.

"Bilmiyorum," Remus saçlarını karıştırdı.

"Bence çok da fazla konuşmuyor. Dedikleri arasında bağlantı olmadığından öyle geliyor. Ama bazı dedikleri ilginç, karabasanın ne olduğunu bilmiyordum mesela. Troleybüs ne ki?"

"Siz ikiniz süper ikili olurdunuz zaten!"

"Bunu olumlu anlamda mı dedin Sirius?"

"Beni bırakıp Remus ile takılmaya başla diye dedim Judith, daha keyifli zaman geçirirsin."

"Keşke."

"Gerçekten mi? Teşekkürler."

"Ehe! Bir şey değil Remi."

"Biri bana burada ne oluyor anlatabilecek mi?!"

Bakışlar sesle beraber Lily'e dönmüştü. Tenis maçı izler gibi başı konuşana dönmüş, sonunda herkesin kızı tanıyıp kendisinin tanımamasının sinir bozucu olduğuna karar vermişti. Merak ediyordu! Derste birilerinden duyduğu ufak dedikoduların gerçek olmadığını Sirius'un tepkilerinden çözebiliyordu lakin kim sorusu kafasında çınlayıp durduğundan artık birinin anlatmasını da istemişti. James bir Lily'e bir diğerlerine bakıp başını salladı.

"Ben hallederim, takılın siz."

"Buraya gel, benim yerime otur." dedi Sirius.

Judith'in yanına oturmak istemiyordu ama ikili rahatsız gözükmüştü gözüne. Bütün gün birbirlerini görmediklerinden konforundan feragat edebilirdi -o da sadece James için. Evden kaçıp onlarla kalmaya başladığından beri erkek kardeşten farksızdı şişe dibi gözlüklü genç adam.

Lily, James yanında geldiği anda kucağına yatıp anlattıklarını dinlemeye başlamıştı. Sevgilisi bir yandan saçlarıyla oynuyor bir yandan da yemekhanedeki konuşmalarla tamamladığı Judith bilgilerini aktarıyordu.

"O Lily Potter mı?" diye sordu Judith, fısıldayarak.

İki yanındaki çocuklar küfür etmiş gibi hızla kıza döndü, tek fark sırıtıyorlardı.

"Zihnimi falan mı okudun gene?"

"Yooo, niye ki?"

"Hiiç, az önce bu tip bir konuşma yaptık da. Şakasına." diye ekledi, kaşlarını çatmış Remus'a bakış atıp.

Gevşeyen çocuk kendini açıklamak adına "Şu kadarlık zamandan sonra evlenmeye falan karar verdiler sandım sen öyle deyince."

"Olmayacak şey değil, olursa da benden mutlusu olmaz."

Sirius, Lily'i de James'i de delicesine severdi, o ikili ayrılırsa aşka olan inancını bile yitirebilecek derecede uyumlu buluyordu onları üstelik -tabi böyle bir inancı varsa bile Lily ve James çıkmaya başladıktan sonra var olduğundan.

Judith yine zihnini okumuş gibi başını eğip yavaşça gülümsedi. "Ne tatlı çift."

Dönüp musallatını, karşısındaki çifti film karesi izler gibi inceleyen kızı seyretti. İçini kaplayan yoğun duygunun sebebi olduğuna inandığı için yapmıştı bunu, tamamen içgüdüsel. Asla sahip olamayacağı bir aşkın hikayesine tanık olurcasına gülümsüyordu Judith. Kız bariz bir şekilde duygulanmıştı ve bunu es geçemediğinden sordu Black.

"Gözlerin mi yaşardı senin?"

"Ne?"

Lupin de kıza bakıyordu şimdi.

"Gözlerin sulanmış." diye destek çıktı Sirius'a. Hatta uzanıp alt kirpiklerine bile dokundu.

Fark etmemiş gibi olduğundan, Remus dokunduğu anda onun da eli gidip yüzüne değdi şaşkınlıkla. Islaktı parmak uçları şimdi.

"Bilmiyorum." Dalgın dalgın eline bakıyordu, ışığın çarptığı gözyaşına.

Herkesi merakta bırakan bir sessizlikten sonra güvercin gibi silkinip güldü.

"Hadi bana partiden bahsedin!"

"Hah, sıçtık. Aferin Aylak."

Karşılık olarak omuz silkti Remus. "Her ihtimalde gelecekti zaten. Kafanın içini biraz kurcalasa kendi de öğrenirdi."

"Kim anlatacak? Hadi anlatın!"

"Olay şu, bazen okulda çok sıkılıyoruz. Herkesin çantasında mutlaka okulda olması istenmeyen şeyler vardır, bir partiyi güzel kılan şeyler, anlamışsındır. Ama kimse tek başına takılmak istemiyor onlarla. Diğer binadakileri bu takas karşılığında kendi Ortak Salon'umuza alıp etkinliğimize davet ediyoruz. "Aslanın Uykusu" bunu fısıltılar arasında duyarsan bil ki partiden bahsediliyor. Geleneksel bir şey sayılır, neredeyse her sene gerçekleşiyor."

Remus bunu muhteşem bir başarı gibi anlatıyordu, hele de Judith hevesle dinlediğinden Herkes için öyleydi aslında, muhteşem bir şey. Sirius bile yakalanmadan böyle bir şeyi gerçekleştirebilmiş olmanın gururunu hissediyordu ve bu hikayeleri anlatmaktan en keyif alan kişi de kendisiydi ama Judith'İn de bu sene etrafta olacağını düşünmek keyfini kaçırdığından, konuşurken sesi durağan çıktı.

"Bir keresinde neredeyse yakalanıyorduk."

"Cidden mi? Mcgonnagal'ın sizi yakalasa binanızdan kaç puan kıracağını tahmin bile edemiyorum!"

"Muhtemelen anında şutlanırdık." Sigara içebilsem fena olmazdı diye geçirdi içinden, gene canı istemişti.

"Eee, nasıl fark etmiyor? Dumbledore'un okulun her yerdinde gözü yok mu?" Lupin'e baktı Judith, devam etmesi için.

"Düşündüğün kadar disiplinli biri değil, hatta haberi olduğuna eminim, gerçi bunu hiç dile de getirmedi. Olay çıkarmadıkça problem etmiyor. Yakalanmamak için bir taktiğimiz var, James'in fikriydi. Belirlenen parti tarihinin öncesinde o tarihte yatakhanede olmamız gereken vakitte okulun yasak yerlerinde dolaşacağımıza dair dedikodu yayıyoruz. Kütüphanenin karanlık köşeleri ya da orman gibi. Nöbetçi profesör de genelde o dedikodunun geçtiği noktalardan ayrılmamaya özen gösteriyor. 'Maya Yılı' dediğimiz seneler var, ismi ben buldum, hani Mayalı büyücüler bazı senelerde muggle kurban ediyorlarmış ya? Böyle düşününce biraz tatsız bir isim ama neyse. Her parti vakti, dedikodunun kesinliğinden şüphe edilmesin diye partide kısa çöpü çeken kişi o sene belirlenen yere gidip kendini göstermek zorunda."

"Biraz eğlendikten sonra tabii ki, o kadar acımasız değiliz." diye ekledi Sirius. Judith ilgisini çeken derse ilk defa girmiş gibi bakıyordu, bu onu bile gülümsetmişti biraz.

"Bu sene de Maya Yılı mesela. Maya Yılı kısa çöpü çeken kişi olmadıktan sonra çok keyiflidir, senin çekme gibi bir ihtimalin olmadığından görürsün."

"Doğru mu anladım: Parti öncesi profesörlere yem atmak için bir dedikodu yayıyorsunuz, her sene o dedikodulara inansınlar, kesinliğinden şüphe etmesinler diye de bazı seneler birini kurban ediyorsunuz. Ee yakalandıktan sonra o kişiye yatakhaneye kadar eşlik etmiyor mu profesörler? Partinin kalbine yani?"

"Onun için de çözümümüz var ama bence partiye geldiğinde görmen daha iyi, hoşuna gidecek kesin."

"Oha, çok zekice! Ne zaman bu parti? Umarım o zamana kadar gitmiş olmam!"

 Judith, partinin fikriyle bile heyecandan kudurmuştu. Sirius kızın bu hevesinden hoşlanmıştı ama çaktırmamak için ağzını, gülümsemesini, eliyle örttü.

Lupin de soruyu düşünürken çenesini kaşıyordu sertçe. "Şanslısın, eğer yarın akşama kadar buharlaşmazsan katılabilirsin. Cuma günü olarak belirledik, döngümden önce biraz stres atayım diye."

Kıvırcık saçlı kız anlayışla başını salladı. "Döngünde de gitmiş olmazsam sana eşlik edebilirim. Bana zarar vermen imkansız, en azından yanlış bir şey yapmadığına emin olurum -bundan korktuğunu biliyorum."

Lupin önce, hala bunu bilen insan sayısının azlığından dolayı, konuya bodoslama giren kıza şaşkınlıkla baktı, ardından ifadesi yumuşayıp yüzünde sıklıkla rastlayabileceğiniz hoşnut olduğu zaman sergilediği ifadesine dönüştü.

"Teşekkürler Judith, biraz utanıyorum ve yardımcı olabileceğinden şüpheliyim ama memnun olurum."

"Iğh, bu gidişle Judith Lupin olacak Lily Potter'dan önce."

İkili hızla homurdanan adama döndü. İkisinin de yüzünden, inkar etmek istedikleri ama bunun karşı tarafı bir şekilde üzüp üzmeyeceğini bilmemenin noksanlığından sükunetlerini korudukları okunabiliyordu. Manzara öylesine eğlendiriciydi ki Sirius, neredeyse on dakika sürecek olan kahkaha tufanına kapılmış buldu kendini.


	6. Unplesant Sleepover Company

  1. **Unplesant Sleepover Company**



 

Gecenin ortalarına doğru yol alan keyifli zaman sırasında, diğerleri kadar bilgiye sahip olduktan sonra kendini çok daha iyi hisseden Lily bir süre sonra Judith'e kanının kaynadığını hissetmiş ve Judith-Burada-İstenmiyorsun-Bas-Git kompleksi konusunda Sirius'u tek başına bırakmıştı. Gerçi kimi zamanlarda Sirius Black bile kendini dışlıyordu bu konuda, kısa bir süreliğine kızın dediği ya da yaptığı bir şeyin soğuk duvarlarının çatlaklarından sızmasına izin veriyor ve o süre boyunca Judith'in varlığının aslında o kadar da kötü olmadığını kabullenmiş buluyordu kendini; gene de buna alışamadan elini eteğini çekip eski homurdanan ihtiyar ruh haline kucak açıyordu. Bu gelgitler sırasında da gözü hep öznedeydi, bir saniye sevimli görünüşün ve çocuksu mimiklerin anlattıklarına inanıyor, ikinci saniyede bunu kabuk olarak benimseyip kötü bir şeyin varlığı sezdiğini savunuyordu içinden. Bütün okulda ufaklıkla ilgili hislere güvenilmesi gereken kişi de mutlak kendisiydi, bir şekilde paranormal bir bağları olduğuna emin olacak denli delile tanık olmuştu. Zayıf bir bağ olmalıydı bu, ne de olsa her zaman düzgün çalışıyor gibi gözükmüyordu Judith'in Lupin ile görüşmeden önce dedikleri düşünüldüğünde.

 

Yeterince geç olduğuna karar veren göz kapakları kepenkleri indirmeye başladığından Sirius gerinip inleyen bir köpek gibi ses çıkardı. Ölmüş ateşin korları yüzünde oynaşıyordu.

"Siz, Bay Potter ve Bayan Evans, oynaşmak için biraz daha takılacaksanız ne ala ama bu adamın, benim, uykusunu alması gerek."

Lupin kıs kıs güldü. "Yoksa göz altı torbalarının büyüklüğüyle ilgili gene kıyamet koparacak."

Sirius kalkıp kendisiyle alay edene tepeden baktı, laf dalaşında altta kalmayı kabullenemezdi.

"Sen gülmeye devam et kurtadam, dolunay ışığında ne kadar çirkin olduğunu ben biliyorum."

"En azından büyüleyici gözlerim oluyor!"

Sırıttı ayakta duran çocuk, elini uzatmadan önce.

"Ve aç bakışların. Geliyor musun?"

"Kalıp insan çiftleşmesi üzerine belgesel izlemeyeceğime göre, evet geliyorum." dedi Lupin, Sirius'unkine benzer bir sırıtmayla. Tam dengesini sağlamıştı ki bir ayakkabı uçarak yüzünün önünden geçti.

"Bulaşmayı kesin pire torbaları!" James gülüyordu bağırırken.

Sirius ve Lupin yalandan bir korkuyla birbirlerine baktıktan sonra "Şimdiden soyunmaya başladılar, gidelim!" diye bağırdı Sirius.

Kafasına doğru uçan yeni ayakkabıyı fark edip çekildi ve koşan Remus'un geçişine izin verdi. Judith'e de gelip gelmediğini, soracaktı ki kızın artık yastıkta oturmadığını gördü, yastıkta bir süre önce orada oturduğuna dair ipucu veren bir iz bile yoktu. Kaçarken, Judith'in erkekler yatakhanesine giremeyecek olabilme ihtimali dank etti, sonuçta yatakhanelere karşı cinsten kimse giremiyordu, belki bu seçenek kız için de geçerliydi. Dönüp odadan çıkmadan önce James'e göz kırptı.

"Snitch yakalamakta mükemmelsin Çatalak ama senden korkunç bir vurucu olurmuş!"

James yeni bir şey arandı fırlatabilmek için ama Sirius kahkaha atarken ondan çok uzaklaşmıştı.

Birkaç büyük adımda yatakhaneye çıkan Lupin'e yetişti, Judith'in sekerek yürüme sesi kendisini takip etmese de her an bunu duyacakmış gibi gerilmişti. Sanki artık ses kafatasının içinde geziniyordu. Yine de iki saniye öncesinde düşündüğü şey mantıklıydı ve -sanırım- doğruydu da. Başka hiçbir şey Judith'i ondan uzak tutamazdı.

İçini kemiren soruyu seslendirmeye karar verip "Sence geceleri Judith'ten uzak kalabilecek miyim?"

"O senin hep içinde yaşayacak!"

"Dalga geçme, ciddiyim. Peşimden gelmiyor olmasını garipsemiyor musun?"

"Onunla ilgili garipsediğim şeylerin listesini hazırlasam Dumbledore'un cüppesi kadar uzun olurdu ama haklısın, nereye gitti acaba? Kızlar Yatakhanesi olmadığı kesin. Acaba uyuma gibi bir özelliği var mıdır?"

 "Sanmıyorum, yemek yemiyor, su içmiyor. Nefes bile aldığına emin değilim. Dokunabildiğin bir hayalet gibi. Beni sinir etmese ve evde duvarıma astığım bikinili muggleların ismi yerine  fiziğine sahip olsa--"

"Aslında çok çirkin bir kız değil. Fiziği, yüzü. Masumane güzellerden. Ve güzel gözleri var, kabul edelim."

"Sevimli kızlar hep James'in tipi olmuştur, Lily gibi. Ben şu zengin adamların aradığı tipte kadınları beğeniyorum. 

"At gibi yani."

"Aynen, at gibi! Slytherinde bir kız var, kesin bilirsin: Vanessa?"

"O baya güzel de fazla donuk be. Tam Slytherinli işte. Şeyi hatırlıyor musun, geçen sene bir kız sana deli gibi vurgundu falan, bizim binadan. Fiona?"

Kafa salladı Sirius. "Fiona Ray* Hiç hatırlatma, hala onun için üzülüyorum. O da Judith gibi mesela, masumane bir kız. Ben dokunmaya kıyamayacağın birini istemiyorum, tam tersi duvarlara vura vura--"

Kapının gıcırtısıyla beraber tam karşılarında kocaman açılmış gözlerin sahibi, yeşil gözlü, koyu renk saçlı bir çocuk, ile karşılaştılar.  Sirius çocuğu tanıyordu, Judith'in yemekhanede misketle mi ne ilgili konuştuğunu söylediği çocuk. Üst sınıflardan,Thomas Erwin. Baya şaşkın gözüküyordu.

"Ne oldu Tom?" diye sordu Lupin.

Biri kapının önünü tıkayıp yolunuzu kestiyse ve suratı bu biçimdeyse, akla gelen ilk soru da bu oluyordu, belki meraktan, belki de çekilsin diye.

Çocuk kenara kayıp odanın ortasını işaret etti. "O buraya nasıl girdi?"

Sirius şöyle bir baktığında gördü ne olduğunu,  _kim olduğunu_ , ve gene bütün ümitleri paramparça edip kafasını bıkkınlıkla kapının kirişine vurdu. Soru işaretlerinin efendisi de gülümsedi onun şapşallığına.

"Yürümeye üşendim de. Merhaba Sirius."

\---

Sirius'un odayı paylaştığı güruh, Judith odaya daldığından beri tavşan kokusu almış tazılar gibi gözünü kızdan ayırmamıştı, öyle ki bu durum bütün gün çevresindeki herkes kendisi hakkında konuşmuş olmasına karşın Judith'i bile huzursuz ediyordu. Çekingen bakışlarla yatakta pijamaları içinde oturan Sirius'a doğru kaydı.

"Ehe, şey, bana bakmayı kesebilirsiniz artık, neredeyse yarım saat oldu."

Neredeyse. İlk başta uğultunun, bağırışların ve kattaki diğerlerinin olayı görmek için herkesi itiştirmeye başlamanın üzerinden baya geçmişti. Birileri nasıl olduğunu soruyor, diğerleri Lupin ve Sirius'u boğarcasına hızlı hızlı konuşuyor, arkada kalanlar da arkadaşlarına sesleniyordu olayı onlar da görsün diye. Kızın gerçek olmadığına dair dedikoduyu duymuş olanlar kızın varlığını kanıtlamak istercesine kollarını kızın kafasının içinden geçirmeye yeltendiğinde -arkalarında çığ gibi bir erkek grubu da ilerleyen bedenlere doğru aynı mantalitede kuzu gibi peşlerinden gelmişti- Judith arada kalıp ezilmesin diye Sirius ve Lupin'in binadaş hemcinslerini, dolaba kışlıkları tıkarcasına itelemeleri gerekmişti. Sonuçta disiplini sağlayabildiklerinde -otorite kurmak için ne olduğunu bilmemelerine rağmen bilir kişi gibi davranmaları gerekmişti- herkes yataklarına dönmüş, sadece olayda oradan bir yerden fırlamış Peter Pettigrew, Sirius, Lupin, James üçlüsü ile odayı paylaşan iki üç kişi, onların birkaç arkadaşı ve diğer odalara öğrendiklerini anlatmak için uykusundan feragat edebilen dört kişi kalmıştı geriye.  Judith ile Peter tanıştırıldıktan sonra, Judith, çocuğun, Sirius ve Lupin'e komik gelen salaklıklarından haz etmemiş gibi görünüyordu ama Peter'ı da Judith gibi üçlüden uzak tutmak güç olduğundan, kendi yatağının ayak ucundan Judith'e bakan ekiptendi.

Lupin ile Sirius'un kendi aralarında mırıldanması hariç beş dakikadır kimse konuşmamıştı.

"Niye bana bakıyorlar?"

"Nasıl buraya girebildiğini açıkla diye muhtemelen." diye yanıtladı Sirius, ekledi.

"Ve hiçbiri yataklarının bu kadar yakınında karşı cins görmediklerinden. Ergen zibidiler gibi davranıyorsunuz, defolsanıza oğlum!"

"Haksızlık!" diye bağırdı biri.

"Sen odana sevgilini atabiliyorsun! Rebecca ile haftalardır yakınlaşacak ortam bulamadık, nasıl yaptın bilmiyorum ama öğrenmek hakkım!"

Lupin kıs kıs gülerken "Sevgilin dedi." diye tekrarladı cümlede anlatım bozukluğu yaratan bölümü.

 Onu gülmeye iten Sirius'un anlık şoku ve köpürmeye başlarkenki ifadesiydi.

"Sevgilim değil o! Seni küçük--"

"Değil mi? O zaman bir gecelik benimle kalabilir mi, dedim ya, Rebecca ile haftalardır yakınlaşacak ortam bulamadık, volkan gibiyim."

Şimdi öfkelenme sırası Judith'teydi ve onda beklenmeyen bir tepki olduğundan öfkesi Sirius'unki kadar komik gelmemişti.

"Ben. Senin. Mastürbasyon Aracın. Değilim!! Canın istediğinde ödünç alabileceğin bir obje de değilim, bir bireyim! Eğer bu tip bir laf daha edersen, adın her neyse, seni uykunda boğarım, ki gördüğün üzere, yapabilirim bunu!"

Konuşan çocuğun rengi atmıştı, olaya el atmazsa Judith'in çocuğu yolacağından korkan Lupin "Üff, yavaş ol kızım, şaha kalktın." dedi, elini omzuna koyup.

"Asıl volkan bunun içindeymiş." Konuşan Sirius olmasaydı Judith tekrar saldırabilirdi ama sessizce sarkıttığı ayaklarını çekip bağdaş kurmak için kıvırdı.

İki saniye önce bir tutamlık gururunu 'bir kızdan' korkarak yitirmiş olan eleman, toparlanıp sesine geri kavuştu.

"Eee? Hiçbir şey anlatmayacaksanız ben yatıyorum ya! Nasıl girdin içeri?"

"Çok zor olmadı, kapıdan yürüyüp girdim diye düşünün. İki saniye önce şömine önündeydim, şimdi buradayım. Normalde de yapabiliyorum böyle şeyler."

"Buharlaşabilmek gibi mi? Her yere mi? Nasıl??" Peter'dı konuşan, heyecandan salyaları fışkırdı.

Aklından kızlar soyunma odası geçmiyorsa ne olayım, diye geçirdi Sirius, ona ters bir bakış atarken.

"Böyle -puf! Aslında burada bile değilim, olmamalıyım. Varlığınızı temel alan her denklem  imkansızı sonuç olarak gösteriyorsa her şey mümkün. Tamam her şey mümkün değil, mesela ne kadar istersem isteyeyim bir tek boynuzlu at olamam. Olsam çok da eğlenceli olmazdı, konuşamazdım sonuçta ve konuşmak yaptığım en eğlenceli şeylerden biri -dinlemek de öyle! Ama ilginç bir şey dinlemek -kapıdaki tablo gibi değil mesela. Size anlatmadım değil mi, çok kabaydı. Kadın çakma markalar gibi. Şöyle diyeyim, her şeyin orijinalini almalısın, kendi firmaları hariç biri bir ürünü çıkarıyorsa genelde çirkin olur. Firma ne demek onu da bilmezsiniz şimdi. Her yerden her kelimeyi bildiğim için ilginç konuşuyorum işte! Değil mi?"

Sessizlik sırasında herkes, iki saniye sonra gördüğünü unutacak akvaryum balıkları gibi kalakaldıktan sonra herkese tercüman olurcasına "Hiçbir şey anlamadım." dedi Peter.

Onun yanında, aynı yatakta oturan tip "Senin için fazla zekice konuştu." deyince Peter,  ağzında yarım bir küfür, erkek çocuklarına özgü boğuşmayı başlattı.

Bu Gryffindor erkekler yatakhanesinde o kadar yaygındı ki kimse zerre umuruna takmamıştı.

Oradan bir başkası, Judith ile ilgili en çok sorulan sorulardan birini sormuş, artık onunla ilgili konuşmaktan bıkmış olduğundan Sirius topu Lupin'e atmıştı. Bu bilgiler diğerlerinin de, belki buraya girişin gizli bir yolu vardır sorusunu içinde barındırabileceği ihtimaliyle, ilgisini çekmişti. Sadece Judith ve Sirius hiçbir aktiviteye dahil olmadan boş boş oturuyordu -sonunda Judith de Sirius da sıkıldı.

"Uykun geldi mi?" diye sordu kız, hemen yanında oturan çocuğa kedi gibi bakıp.

"Biraz." Gerçekten gelmişti. Zaten daha ilk etapta yatakhaneye çıkma sebebi göz kapaklarının isyanıydı.

Judith gülümsedi. "Sana bir güzellik yapayım."

Elini havaya kaldırıp parmağını şıklattığında tüm ışıklar sönmüştü. Her yerde.

"Herkes yataklara! Gevezeliği fısıldaşarak yapın."

Sesi sert çıkmıştı, Lupin'e bu tavrının ona hitaben olmadığını göstermek istercesine göz kıptı.

Yanındakinin kaşları kalkık, gözü üzerindeydi.

"Önce beni sinsi sinsi ektiğim derse götürmeler, şimdi de bu. Bazen Hogwarts'ın çok katı profesörlerinden birinin reenkarnasyonu olduğunu düşünüyorum."

"Birinin reenkarnasyonu olsaydın kimin olmak isterdin?"

Düşündükten sonra "Don Juan. Kadınların üzerinde aşk iksiri kullanması etik değil, gene de bomba bir hayat yaşamış." diye cevap verdi Sirius.

"Ben bu soruya hiç cevap veremedim, çok fazla seçenek var! Neyse,"

Sirius'a döndü yorganı açıp içine girmesini işaret etti.

"Artık uyuyabilirsin."

"Sen de yanımda mı takılacaksın?"

"Hı hı, bir süre."

Uyurken seyredilmek istemiyordu. Kim isterdi ki, anca sapıklar. Birini uyurken izlemenin ne gibi güzel bir yanı olabilirdi?

"Sonra gidecek misin? Gideceksen niye geldin?"

Sorusu biçmen kalmasını istiyormuş gibi gelse de ses tonu 'Madem mutfaktaydın bana niye çay yapmadın?' gibi çıkmıştı.

"Gitmeyeceğim, dedim ya, belli bir mesafeye kadar uzaklaşabilirim. Etrafta olacağım."

"Sıkıcı."

Bu seferki etrafta olmasıyla ilgili değil, uyumadan boş boş takılması gerektiğiyle ilgiliydi. Uyuyamamak ama yapacak bir şeyin olmaması -Sıkıcı.

"Daha uzun süre boş boş yattığım olmuştu." diye cevap verdi kız.

Sirius gözlerini kapadı. Neredeyse uykuya dalacaktı ki hafif fısıltı kulağına bir parmak kala içeri süzüldü ve omuriliğinin en alt noktasına kadar ürpermesine sebep oldu.

"Uyu, Sirius, fakat tasası ve soğuk, hüzünlü hikayesi olmaksızın -çünkü daha çok var ona."

Gözlerini tekrar açtığında gitmişti.

\---

"Biçim Değiştirme dersini kaçırmamalısın!"

Uyku sersemi olan çocuk, hala dırdırını çektiği kıza ilgisiz bir bakış atıp yoluna devam etti. Dün gece çok az uyuyabilmişti ve göz kapaklarını ne zaman kapasa uykuya geri dalacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Beşı ağırlaşmıştı ve yastığı arıyordu, halbuki dün gece kalkıp koridorlarda yürüme fikrini veren de gece içinde taşıdığı şey, beyniydi. Elbette o saatte çıkıp dolaşmamıştı ama boş yatakta uyanık kalmak da aynı uykusuzluk etkisini yaratmaktaydı. Ayrıca, ne zaman uyansa Judith'i yanında bulmuş ve aralarında uyumak için can atan olmadığından uzun bir muhabbete girişmişlerdi. Kız soru somayı seviyordu ve Sirius da şaşırtıcı derecede sevmişti soruları cevaplamayı ama bu demek değildi ki uykusuzluğun kollarında gezerken de kız ile konuşmaktan hoşlansın -hele de gitmesi gereken derslerden falan bahsederken.

"Bunu sekiz kere söyledin, üstelik daha kahvaltı bile etmedik."

"Neden dediğimi iyi biliyorsun, o çocuğa derse girmeyeceğini söyledin. Girmek zorundasın."

"Niyeymiş?"

"Çünkü ders!"

"Ravenclawlık taslama bana, sen de dersleri o kadar kaale almadığımı biliyorsun."

Judith ciddiydi zevzekçe sırıtmaya başlamış olan Sirius'a karşı.

 "Niye işleri biraz daha umursamıyorsun? Sınıf geçmek istemiyor musun? Sınıf geçmek için derslere girmelisin Sirius!"

"Hayatta derslerden önemli şeyler de var: Her anından zevk almak gibi. Biçim Değiştirme zevkli değil. Yapabiliyorum, her ders gibi, ama bu beni eğlendirmiyor."

Judith onaylamazca başını salladı, yanlış kesilmiş keresteden memnun olmayan bir usta gibiydi.

"Kibrin sonun olacak. Kibrin ve her şeyi becerebileceğine olan sarsılmaz inancın. Sen ölümsüz değilsin Sirius, her ne kadar hikayenin baş karakteri gibi oradan oraya zıplasan da."

Sirius pişkince, biraz da yarı ciddiyetsiz "Bir hikaye olacak ve beni öldürecekler? Hah, dalga geçiyorsun."

Judith konuşmaya hevesli gözükmüyordu ve gittikleri yere varmış olmaları lehine işlemişti iki tarafın da. Ne de olsa burası, Judith de başka insanlara musallat olmayı seçtiğinden dolayı  Sirius'un kendi arkadaşlarıyla, araya ince kız sesi girmeksizin konuşabildiği tek yerdi. İnsanların dedikodu yapacağından korkup akşam yemeğinde oyalanmamayı seçmesi gerekmişti fakat artık haber duyulduğundan, insanlar süpürge dolabında yakalanan Slytherinlilerin dedikodusunun arasında bu Judith muhabbetinden bahsedecek, kendisini lafa tutmaktansa dün gece çevrelerine doluşup işin özünü merak eden kadroyu rahatsız edeceklerdi. -Gerçi onların da amacının zaten bu dedikoduyu yaymak olduğu düşünülürse rahatsız etmek kavramı pek uymuyordu durumlarına. Judith göz önünde olacaktı, etrafta hoplayıp zıplayan minyon kızı gidip soru yağmuruna tutabilirlerdi. Kısacası Çatalak, Kılkıyruk, Aylak ve Patiayak kendi başlarına takılabilecekti, gündem olaylarına karışmaksızın. Sirius kendini zahmetli bir Bakanlık görevinden sonra tatile çıkmış gibi hissediyordu.

"Tamam, görüşürüz o zaman Sirius!" dedi Judith neşeyle. İleride Gryffindorlu bir çocuk, Thomas Erwindi bu gene, ayağa kalkmış Judith'e el sallıyordu. Merlin, kız çevre yapmakta hızlıydı resmen!

Fiziksel olarak yalnız kalmış çocuk, haşmetli salonda her zaman oturduğu yere doğru yürürken masalar arasında, hayat normale dönmüş gibiydi. İnsanlar gülümseyip  selam veriyor, o James'lerin yanına gidene kadar krallar gibi hissediyordu. Tanıdığı çoktu sosyalliğin ve yılların etkisiyle, Sirius da bu durumu hep severdi. Okul bittikten sonra kaçıyla görüşeceği meçhul olmasına rağmen, evet, seviyordu popülaritesini.

"Günaydın güneş ışığım!" dedi James'e, Lily'nin yanında oturmasına karşın öteki tarafından yanaşıp suratına kocaman bir öpücük yapıştırdı.

Peter ağzında kocaman bir ekmekle güldü, Lupin sırıttı ve James çocuğu yılışık bir kedi yanaşmışçasına kovaladı.

"Salyalarını uzak tut Patiayak! Patileri de masadan indir, işimiz bitince artıkları veririz."

Lupin, çatalına iri bir mantar takmış, onunla oynarken "Çok arsız oldu bu, böyle giderse gene bahçedeki kulübeye kapatmamız gerekecek." diye mırıldandı, hala sırıtıyordu.

Yeni gelen genç adam, hızlıca oturup olduğu yere bencilce yayılırken parmağıyla Lupin'i gösteren havayı dürttü. "Bahçeyi boylarsam seni de beraberimde götürürüm it oğlu it."

"Köpek dövüşü mü istiyorsun? Kapışırız."

"Sen o hantal gövdeni kaldırana kadar kuyruğunu koparmış olurum."

İkili birbirine bakıp sırıtırken Lily varlığını göstermeye karar vermişçesine öne eğilip Sirius'un koluna dokundu.

"Herkes kuyruğunu kendine saklasın da az önce konuştuğumuz muhabbete geri dönelim. Parti diyorduk."

"Hah, evet." Gözlüğünü düzeltti Potter. "Dadaşmanızı izlemekten unutuyordum -ki bence Lupin kazanırdı."

"James!" Lily, erkek arkadaşının muhabbeti geri  çevirmesine bozulmuş gibi haykırıp omzuna vurdu ama çok geç kalmıştı, gene it dalaşına dönmüştü muhabbet.

"Niye öyle dedin ki şimdi? Bu Aylak nasıl olacak beni devirecek, çok saçma."

"Adam kurtadam Sirius, kurt köpeği indirir, tezimin arkasında duruyorum."

"Daha büyüğüm ayrıca."

"Ben de daha atiğim!"

"Beyler beyler! Yeter ama. Kılkuyruk, bir şey de bari?"

"Imm, şey, bence gidip kimin yeneceğine bakabiliriz bu akşam!"

James kafayı kaşıdı. "Bu akşam olmaz, parti var, yarın yapalım."

"Parti demişken, Lily, gene muhabbeti karıştırdın, parti hakkında konuşacaktık hani?" dedi Lupin, yamuk gülümsemesiyle, dakikalardır konuşmada yer edinmeye çalışan kadına baktı.

Kızıl saçlı kız kızmıştı. Gerçekten kızmamıştı elbet, onun sinirlendiğinde dağları  devirebildiği rivayetine inanmayan yoktu. Bu şu anki ifadesi, alay edilmenin getirdiği bir şeydi. Erkekler homurdanır, Lily de kızarıp seni öldüreceğini fısıldayan bakışlar atardı. Bu durum iki saniyeliğine sürerdi, ötekisinde intikam arzusuyla yanıp tutuşan kadından gelecek tepkiyi ömür boyu bekleyebilirdiniz.

Her zamanki gibi oldu bu da, hiç kendini savunmaya çalışmadan derin bir nefes aldı ve eski haline döndü -yüzündeki pembeliği saymazsanız.

"Evet, parti. Pekala, dedikodu yayıldı. Profesörlerin kulağına gitmesi, ama fazla hevesli görünmemek için, uğraştık ve Margie'nin dediğine göre profesörlerden birkaçı birilerini kenara çekip işi soruşturmaya başlamış bile."

"Şahane," Sirius memnundu bu sonuçtan, geleneksel partilerinin filizlenme evresi demekti çünkü bu. "Bu akşam için temeli hazırladık demek."

"Aynen. Fakat bu sene içkilerde sıkıntı yaşayacağız gibi. Yani sana şeyi soracaktık, acaba mutfağa gizlice girip birkaç şişe çalar mıyd--"

Sirius direk lafa girdi. "Sadece ben mi gideceğim? Niye? James, Lupin, hatta Peter bile benimle gelebilir? Yalnız gitmek istemiyorum."

"Dostum," Konuşan James'ti, açıklama yapmak için ağzını açmış kız arkadaşının dudaklarının geri kapanmasını sağlamıştı sesi.

"Senden bahsetmiyor. Judith'ten bahsediyor. Judith bizim için birkaç şişe çalar mı diye sorar mısın ona?"

Biraz alınmış olan siyah saçlı genç adam kollarını kenetleyip masaya yaslandı. "Neden Lupin sormuyor, kankası o sonuçta."

Lupin güldü. "Sevgilisi de sensin."

Dün gece ile ilgili gelen imayı anlar anlamaz parmağını tehdit edercesine salladı. "Hey! Dikkat et, Aylak."

Çocuk korkmuştan çok eğlenmiş gibi görünüyordu, güldü. "Dünkü hokus pokusundan sonra her yere girip çıkabildiğin öğrenmiş olduk, yanılıyor muyum? O zaman bizim için birkaç şişe çalmak sorun olmayacaktır. Hem, yalnız gitmek istemiyorum demiştin. Gitmene gerek bile yok."

"Ah, evet var. Belli mesafe meselesi, unuttun mu? Her neyse, kapıda beklerim. Partiden hemen önce yaparız ki yakalanırsak profesörleri uzak tutmuş olalım. Tek sıkıntı, Judith'i buna ikna edebileceğimi sanmıyorum."

"Neden?"

"Fazla, şey... Etik olabiliyor."

"Parti fikrinden heyecanlanmıştı ama?"

Black çenesini kaşıdı, düşünüyordu. "Onu ikna etmenin bir yolunu bulurum."

Nasılını bilmiyordu, gerçekten. Ama hep plansız hareket eder ve başarıya ulaşırdı. Bir şekilde detaylı plan yapmanın işlerin büyüsünü bozacağını, hatta uğursuz geleceğini düşünenlerdendi. Judith'i ikna edecekti, edebilirdi. Birkaç şişe çalmanın da lafını edecek biri değildi kız, değil mi? Öyle miydi? Lanet, hiç bilmiyordu. Dönüp arkasına baktığında kız çevresine doluşmuş insanlara bir şeyler anlatıyordu. Herkesin gülüyor olması garibine gitti. Belki de cidden okulda ondan hoşlanmayan tek kişiydi. Öte yandan, onu en iyi tanıyan tek kişi.

Gözlerinin buluşmasından korkup önüne döndü ve kendi ekibine, kızın gidişinden sonra tekrar yalnız kalacağı arkadaş grubuyla ilgilenmeye devam etti.


	7. Hot Like a Dragon Poop

  1. **Hot Like a Dragon Poop**



 

"Immm, Judith?"

"Efendim Sirius? Dur geliyorum."

"Şey, ımm, sana bir sorum olacakt-- Ne yapıyorsun?"

"Ben mi?"

"Evet sen! Ne yapıyorsun orada?"

"Şey, insanları seyrediyorum?"

Kız, yaprakların arasından yolunu bulup başını çıkardığında anlayabilmişti Sirius sesin nereden geldiğini. Kalın ağaç dalına tünemiş sevimli zebanisine onaylamaz bir baba bakışı attı ama elinden bu konuyla ilgili bir şey gelmediğini bildiğinden asıl konuya girmenin yeri olduğuna karar vererek kafa dağıttı.

"Tamam, her neyse. Akşamki parti ile ilgili bizim çocukların senden istediği bir şey var."

"Benden mi istiyorlar? Bir şey? Ne istiyorlar? Bir şey dediğin zaman çok heyecanlı oldu, biliyor musun, direk ne dediklerini söylesen bu kadar heyecanlı olmazdı ve--"

Çocuk saçlarını bıkkınlıkla geriye taradı. "İnecek misin aşağı, sesin vırvır geliyor, hiçbir şey anlamıyorum."

"Eh, peki, madem ısrar ettin. Bekle!"

Yaprakların arasından çıkmış olan kafa bir sincap gibi geri kaçtı. Sirius yetişkin biri sevmediği halde bir çocukla uğraşırken nasıl hissediyorsa öyle hissediyordu. Bir an Judith'e laf olsun diye bir şey deyip şişeleri kendi getirmeyi bile düşündü ama Judith'in bu konuda yardımı olacağını o bile inkar edemiyordu. İsteseler bütün mutfağı soyup soğana çevirebilirlerdi.

Judith indiğinde gözleri merakla açılmış bir çift safir gibiydi. Hevesli ruh hali yüzünü ele geçirmiş, yemek bekleyen kediler gibi bakmasına sebep olmaktaydı. Genç adam mimikleriyle ilgili yorumda bulunmak istese de vazgeçti.

"Eee, ne istiyorlar? Ay çok heyecanlı."

"Şey, kimseye söylemek yok ama?"

"Tamam tamam, pijama partisine gitmiş kızlar gibi tepki verme de söyle hadi."

"Senden mutfaktan içki yürütmeni istiyorlar. Partiden hemen önce."

Yüzü asfalt gibi olsa da kalbi kesinlikle ondan hızlı atıyor olmalıydı şu an. Niye bu denli heyecanlandığını bilmiyordu ama çocuklara halledeceğini söylemişti yani halletmek zorundaydı. Artık nasıl olursa olsun, en kötü zaferini aşırılmış viskilerden içerek kutlardı -ama önce kabul etmesi lazımdı Judith'in ve gözlerini kıstığı, dudaklarını büzdüğü ve hafifçe gülümsemeye başladığına göre işler iyi olmayacaktı.

"Siz yetmişlerin en afacan tayfası olarak nam salmadınız mı? Neden benden istiyorsunuz?"

"Kelime seçimlerin çok saçma, afacan ne ya? Bir avuç çocuk gibi betimliyorsun."

Judith sırıtıyordu. Evet, bunu bilerek yapıyor olmalıydı, bilerek sinir ediyordu.

"Tekrar ediyorum, _neyse_. Senden istiyoruz çünkü anlaşılan en kabiliyetlimizi sen olarak görüyorlar. Dünkü numarandan sonra en güvenecekleri kişi sen olursun."

Yağ çekiyordu, çaktırmamaya çalışarak da olsa, ortamı yumuşatıp gururunu yüceltmek makul gözükmüştü. Judith, görüldüğü üzere, insanların kendisiyle ilgili olumlu düşüncelerine değer veren biriydi. Birinin yanına gelip bu taktiği yüzünden kendisini tebrik etmesini falan isterdi Sirius ama bunun yerine içten yaşamalıydı mücadele zevkini. Attığı oltanın takıldığını görmek bile güzeldi.

"Gerçekten mi? Bana güveniyorlar mı? Bu çok hoş bir duygu. Dalga geçmiyorsun değil mi?"

"Hayır, ciddiler. Senin yapabileceğini yapabilenimiz yok. Büyüleyici bir şey."

"Gerçekten büyüleyici mi buluyorsun?"

Sirius aniden bastıran yağmurun altında kalan tek kişiymiş gibi bakıyor olsa da sessizce kafa salladı. Eğer işe yarayacaksa...

"Tamam, bir anlaşma yapalım! İstediğine karşılık istediğim bir şey."

"Çok abartı şeyler istemeyeceksen, tamam hazırım."

"Abartı ne isteyebilirim ki, boxerın kafanda okulda koşturmanı mı? Aha, bak bu çok da mantıksız değil aslında..."

"Mantıksız değil mi? Daha mantıksız bir şey bulamazdın!"

"Tamam, mantıksız, hadi kabul  edeyim ama eğlenceli olmaz mıydı? Teklifime ne diyorsun? Kafandaki şeyle ilgili olan değil, ımm, diğeri. Dişe diş?"

"Kabul. Ben parti için bize içki aşırmanı istiyorum. Senin dileğin nedir?"

"Sen. Ben. Biçim Değiştirme Dersi. Şimdi."

"Ya ama ya!"

"Ciddiyim, o derse girmeni istiyorum. Biraz daha iyi kalpli olup seninle geleceğim, teşekkürleri sonraya sakla."

Sirius küfür benzeri bir homurdanmayla arkasına dönüp uzaklıklarından ötürü siyah ve turuncu kafacıklar gibi görünen James ile Lily'e baktı. Canlarını verseler borçlarını ödeyemezlerdi.

"İyi! Ama derse tek başıma gireceğim, sensiz her şey daha güzel."

Judith alınmış gibi görünmüyordu. Duymuş gibi bile görünmüyordu -ama duyduğunu ispatladı iki saniye ağaç yapraklarına bakmak için duraksadıktan sonra.

"O zaman anlaştık! Derse girmemek benim de işime gelir, belli bir mesafede dolanırım. Gerçi o katta da pek bir şey yok ya, neyse."

"Sonra da içkiler için mutfağa gideceğiz ama, caymayacaksın."

"Niye cayayım ki, çocuk işi. Hapşırana kadar girip çıkmış olurum."

Omuz silkti genç adam.

"Hadi bu derse girdim diyelim, istemediğim her derse girmemi sağlayamazsın."

"Şimdilik iyi gidiyorum gibi."

 Kıvırcık saçlı ufak tefek olan göz kırptı ve çocuğu elinden yakalayıp sürükledi, minik eli pençe gibi kavramıştı diğerini, sanki bırakırsa sözünden dönmeye meyilli, kaçacaklarmış gibi -haksız da sayılmazdı biraz.

\-----

_Biçim Değiştirme bir sanattır. İnsanların en temel güdüsü ile ortaya çıkmıştır: Ortama adapte olma. İlk insandan ve büyücü atalarından beri insanın gerek düşmanlarından ve saldırganlarından korunma ihtiyacı, gerek ise yaşadığı çevrenin bir parçası olma arzusu onları bu tarzda gelişmelere sürüklemiştir. Basit beyinliler, mugglelar ve ataları gibi, bunu üzerlerine doğaya ait, mesela yaprak ve dal parçaları gibi, şeyler yapıştırarak, kendilerini çamura bulayıp zemine paralel doğrultuda bir duruş sergileyerek yapmaya çalışmış, büyücü atalarıysa doğuştan gelen meziyetlerini -animagusluk gibi- sergileyip ötekilere deneyim yoluyla edindikleri biçim değiştirme yeteneğini aktarmışlardır. Bundan ötürü Biçim Değiştirme antik bir şey sayılabilir..._

Bla bla bla bla!

Gözlerini devirdi orada olmaktan son derece mutsuz olan çocuk. Profesör Mcgonnagal daha yavaş ve sıkıcı konuşamazdı herhalde. Resmen bütün konuşma zamanı boyunca otuz tane farklı karikatür halini çizmişti kadının ve hala konunun tarihini işliyorlardı.  _Sıkıcı!_  Bir salak bile şu söylenenleri aklında tutabilirdi. Mantığı kavrama noktasında her şey bitiyordu ve bu her alanda geçerliydi. İşte bu yüzden derslere girmeyi sevmiyordu: Dersler kafasını çalıştırmak için profesörün çarkları çevirmesine ihtiyaç duyanlar içindi.  Sirius için kitaplar da aynı görevi gördüğünden...

"Merlin, bazen tam bir Ravenclaw oluveriyorsun. Züppelerinden üstelik."

Bu sefer korkmamıştı bile Sirius aniden yanında beliriveren sesten ve sahibinden. Vay, alışıyordu demek! Tüy kalemini masaya atıp omzunun üzerine biraz çevirdi başını ve dikkat çekmemek için keskin bir fısıltıyla konuştu.

"Derse gelmeyeceğin konusunda anlaşmıştık hani?"

Göz ucuyla hareket ettiğini gördü kızın, omuz silkmişe benziyordu. Ne kadar benziyordu şu hareketleri....

"Sıkıldım. Bu katta hiçbir şey yok. Kaçmadığına sevindim. Gerçi, kaçsan anlardım ya."

Sarkastikti genç adam. "Hayalkırıklığı yarattığım için üzgünüm."

"Tam aksine, sıraya yapıştırılmışsın gibi oturman hoşuma gitti. Biraz da kambur ama--"

"Kambur mu dedin?"

"Evet biraz. Yavru devekuşları gibi."

"Kambur oturmuyorum."

"Eh, gene gerçeği reddetme kafasına bürüdün, ne diyeyim, peki oturmuyorsun o zaman."

Aralarında sessizlik oldu, profesörün ayağa kaldırdığı öğrenci amfinin çok daha alt basamaklarındaydı oturdukları yerden ve hevesli gözüküyordu cevap açısından. Sınıfın duvarların onun sesini iletiyordu resmen büyülü bir müzik kutusu gibi. Bütün ilgi konuşan çocuktaydı.

"Şimdi düzeldi mi?"

"Ne düzeldi mi?"

"Oturuşum. Hala kambur muyum?"

"Kambur oturmadığını söylemiştin?"

"Uzatma da söyle."

"Hayır, şu an daha düzgün oturuyorsun."

"Tamam."

Yine sessizlik.

_Biçim Değiştirme Ortaçağ'dan sonra Rönesans'a atlamış, ünlü ailelerin bir çok işi başarmasına yardımcı olmuştur. Her ne kadar evlerde gizli geçitler aracılığıyla hareket edildiği düşünülse de bu büyücüler için fazla geçerli değildi; kanları daha koyu ve saf akanlar için Biçim Değiştirme'nin muazzam sırları öğrenilmesi gereken mutlak şeylerden biriydi ve bu yolla büyücüler mugglelar kadar gizli geçitlere ihtiyaç duymadılar. Biçim Değiştirme yıllarla üzerine yeni bilgi eklenen bir alandır, günümüzde bile keşfedilmemiş oldukça noktası bulunmakta. Biçim Değiştirme alanına kendini adamış büyücülere gelirsek..._

"İçki işini cidden yapacaksın değil mi?" diye fısıldadı Black, kayıtsız kaldığı dersten zorlanmadan ayrılıp.

Sadece nefesini kolunda duyumsuyordu kızın, başını çevirmiş olmalıydı ses ile beraber. Gözlerini her ihtimale karşı, sürpriz bir soru ile karşılaşmamak adına, profesör üzerinde tutmayı tercih etmişti konuşan kişi olarak.

"Tabii. Sözünü tuttuğuna göre, seni yarı yolda bırakmam."

"Güzel çünkü sana güvenmiyorum."

Burundan verilen bir nefesle beraber. "Bazen haksızlık ettiğini düşünmüyor musun?" diyen ince sesi duydu.

Sirius'un gözleri farkında olmalısın kızın suratına dönüvermişti.

"Beni kandırıp durduğun, seninle ilgili her gün yeni bir şey öğrendiğim, ve ah tabii, tuvalette beni dikizlediğin düşünülünce mi? Bence güvensizliğim kuvvetli bir temele dayanıyor, bebek!"

"Hey, bebek 'Naber bebek?' anlamında mı yoksa beş yaşından önceki fiziksel durum olarak mı? İkisi için de farklı cevabım var da?"

Sirius gözlerini devirdi, ne çok yapıyordu şunu şu son günlerde. Eskiden Lily ile James romantizmi iğrenç bir seviyeye çekip yiyişmeye başladığında falan yapardı sadece.

"Hangisinin cevabı kısa olacaksa. Yani: İkisi de değil. Bak, bu dersin bitmesine daha çok var, ne dersin, şimdiden gidip içkileri alsana sen?"

Kızın başının yana eğildiğini hissettiğinde alaycı bir cevaba karşı ayakta durabilmek için içinden cenin pozisyonu alıp bekledi. Mürekkebi kurumuş tüy kalemle de abuk sabuk şeyler karaladığı parşömenin üzerinde durduğu masayı kazıyordu hafif hafif.

"Tek başıma gidemem, Siri. İki saniye önce söyledim, belli bir mesafemiz var. Merlin, geçici hafızana rağmen dersleri beceriyorsun ya..."

Sırıttı. Dersleri becermek. Kulağa gerçekten ergence geliyordu, ergendi de zaten, ama becerebildiği tek şey dersler değildi. James olsa sırıtırdı bu düşündüğüne ama aynı şey yanındaki yerden bitme için geçerli değildi muhtemelen.

"Sadece önem verdiğim şeyleri aklımda tutuyorum. Sen, o listede değilsin."

"Ah sağol gerçekten. İki saniye önce bahçede büyüleyici diyor, sonra yine bir bakıyorsun ki ezmiş ayakları altında. Sen, sen Siri, çok--"

"Ne? Çok ne? Elinden geleni ardına koyma, daha önce çok hakaret işittim güzelim, yeni bir şey bulamazsın."

Judith dudak büktü ve yavru köpeklerinkini andıran iri gözleriyle çocuğu süzüp "Haklısın." dedi beklenmedik bir anda.

Sirius direk döndü, bu sefer tüm bedeniyle. Ders zaten arada girip duran monologlar gibiydi, kulağında uğultuya dönüşmüştü ve hey, birinden küfür beklerken olumlu bir şey duymak... Ortaçağ'daki biçim Değiştirmecilerin çatlak kemikleri halt etsin.

_"Haklı mı?"_

"Hı hı, haklısın, yeni bir şey bulamam hakaret edebilmek için. Neler dediklerini biliyorum, duyduğun zamanları hatırlıyorum. Duygularının yoğun olduğu zamanları hatırlayamıyorum demiştim ya, bunlarda en ufak bir duygu yok Sirius ve açık deniz kadar berraklar. Merlin, o kadar çoklar ki! Aptal, beyinsiz, bencil ve ağza alınmayacak tonlarca sıfat, hepsi sende bir bütün oluyor ve  _voila_ , Sirius Black bayanlar baylar! Yeni bir şey bulamam Siri, sen incittiğin bütün insanların sana gözyaşları arasında söylediği yürek burkan, ağız bozan her şeysin ve yenisini eklemek,  _bebek_ , tamamlanmış puzzlea yeni bir parça eklemekten farksız olur."

Çocuk cümleleri geriden takip ederken Judith sırıtıyordu. Kapak, böyle deniyordu yaptığına ve kombo yapmıştı resmen. Anlayıp uzantılı cümlelerin yankısı altında ezilirken nefesini verdi, gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kendine gelmesi için istem dışı iki saniye gerekmişti.

"Her neyse." Diyebilecek başka ne vardı ki?

Çabalamama büyüklüğünü göstermeyi bile marifet olarak kabul etmişti ve uygulayabileceği en iyi strateji gerçekten de buydu. Nitekim, uzun cümleler, etkileyici. Judith'i aptal bellediğinden bu tarz şeyler görmek de ilginç geliyordu. Eğer büyük bir egonuz da varsa üstelik, ilginç görme fikrini gömüp anlamsız huzursuz sesler öbeği koyuyordunuz iltifatların yerine.

_Biçim Değiştirmede de üslup edebiyattaki kadar önemlidir. Ortamı iyi tanımalı ve varlığınızı ambiyans ile bir bütün olacak şekilde ayarlamalısınız._

"Hey hey, sence akşamki parti nasıl olacak?" Judith'in heyecanlı sesi omzuyla kolunun tam bitiştiği, koltukaltının biraz üzerinden ama kulağının  yedi parmak altından gelmişti.

"Deneyimlerime göre: Yarı bilinçli."

Güldü. Hayattan sarhoşken zevk almak garip bir ironiydi.

"Ne giysem? Mavi bana yakışıyor aslında, mavi mi giysem?"

"Lütfen bana kendin gibi buharlaşan bavulların olduğunu söyleme. Lily'nin bile aygır boyutunda bavulları vardı, yatağımın etrafında kız şeyleri dolu çantalar falan istemiyorum."

Alayları duyabiliyordu bile. 'Hey Patiayak, bu elbise senin mi? Eminim bacaklarını nefis gösteriyordur.' ya da 'Sevgilime hediye almayı unuttum topuklu ayakkabılarını ödünç alabilir miyim?' gibi. Niyeyse sesler de James'e ve Remus'a aitti. Arkadaşlar alay etme vakti geldi mi en gaddar olanlar oluyordu hep. En azından en vurucu değil.

Kendi düşünceleri arasından gene kız sesi bastırdı iç sesi.

"Ah hayır hayır hayır, bavul mavul yok. İstediğim şeyi giyebilirim. Çok iyi değil mi? Sırf bunun için beni öldürecek kızlar tanıyorum okuldan!"

"Çoğu şeyine karışabiliyorsam, her şeyine demeye korkuyorum artık, giydiklerine de karışabiliyor muyum?"

İsteyip istemediğine emin değildi, sonuçta ne anlardı değil mi? Öte yandan güzel bir gıcık etme yolu olurdu ama Judith'in yarına inik göz kapakları olumsuz cevap vermişti bile.

"Göğüs ölçüme karışamadığın gibi, hayır. Muhafazakarlığa yatkın beynine şükürler olsun."

"Hah, öyle mi?" dedi Sirius ve kızın yüzüne yaklaşıp mırıldandı.

"O kırmızı, simli topuklu ayakkabılar nereden geldi o zaman?"

"Hangi siml--" Sözü masa altından göz kırpan ayakkabılara ürkmüş bir bakış fırlattı.

 Ayakları rahat spor ayakkabılardan kurtulduğunda değişimi hissetmemişti bile. Ayakkabılara, Sirius'a, ayakkabılara ve yeniden Sirius'a baktı. Cadılar Bayramı balkabakları gibi sırıtıyordu. Nasıl yaptığını soracaktı ki ilk gece boğazına geri kıvrıldı. Güç oyununda dengesini sarsmak istememişti.

"Sıkıysa üstümdekileri değiştir!" Alçak sesli bir tehditti bu, güvensiz, bir o kadar da çocuksu.

"Belki, bana daha çekici gelsen, üstündekilerden kurtulmak da daha kolay olurdu," Ses eski iflah olmaz haline dönmüştü.

"Ama şimdilik ayakkabılarla yetinebilirim, boyunun kısalığı üstündekilerden daha rahatsız edici."

Judith'in gözleri kısıldı, uzun kirpiklerin ardına kaçıverdi. "Keşke ben de çeneni sökebilme gibi bir değişim yapabilsem!"

"İnan bana, ortak umutlara sahibiz, Jude."

"Jude erkek ismi!"

"Farkındayım."

Somurtkan kızın simli topukluları, aynı saniyede minik ev cinleri gelip emriyle eskilerini giydirmişler gibi spor ayakkabılara döndü. Uzun uzun Sirius'un çene kemiğini izledikten sonra ani bir hareketle elini kaldırıp sallamaya başladı, bu yanındaki adam dahil herkesin gözünün ona kaymasına sebep olmuştu, daha da kötüsü, profesörün.

"Evet Judith?" dedi Mcgonnagal, sorarcasına.

Kendisi hariç kimseye eğlenceli gelmeyen Biçim Değiştirme Tarihi'ni anlatırken birinin, özellikle de gerçekte öğrencisi olmayan birinin, araya girmesinden hoşnutsuzdu bariz bir biçimde. Sınıfta kadını sevmeyen yoktu ama ders için aynı şey söylenemezdi, bu yüzden kimi öğrencilerin gözleri parıldamıştı kadın konuşmayı kestiğinde.

Judith, Mcgonnagal'ı biliyordu bu yüzden inanılmaz kibar, sadece dünyadan habersiz beş yaşında bir kız çocuğunun pişmanlık haliyle başladı konuşmasına: Utangaç ve kibar.

"Profesör, biliyorum resmi olarak öğrenciniz sayılamam, şu şartlar altında en azından, şey, dersinizi inanılmaz ilginç bulduğumu söylemek istedim ve gerçekten sizi dinlemek istiyorum ama Sirius aralıksız olarak dersinizin ne denli rahatsız edici olduğundan bahsedip duruyor. Bir ejderha tezeği, tam dediği bu. Hem kokuşmuş hem de ateşin göbeğinden kopma bir kor avuçlamış kadar acı vericiymiş. Kulaklarına makas sokmaktan falan bahsediyor ve bütün bu betimlemelerin korkunçluğu dikkatimi dağıtıyor efendim. Şahsen muşmula suratlı olduğunuzu ya da hepimizi intihara sürüklemeye çalıştığınızı düşünmüyorum ben. Sirius'tan uzağa bir yere geçebilir miyim diye sormak için kaldırdım elimi, geçebilir miyim? Sorun olur mu?"

Sınıfa bombarda sonrası bir sessizlik düşmüştü. Sirius bile, bu misilleme atılan iftiranın altında yüzüne yüzlerce tokat yemiş gibi gözüküyordu. Kasılmış, gözleri korku ve şaşkınlık emaresiyle ardına kadar açılmış, ağzı bile yarı aralık kalakalmıştı. Judith'i susturmaya bile davranamayacak denli donakaldığından kendisine ait olmayan bu betimlemeleri bir nevi sırtlamıştı. Bilinci yavaş yavaş yerine geldiğinde gözleri yavaşça sınıfı taradı. Kendisi gibi şaşkın olanlar, gülmemek için dudaklarına dişlerini saplayanlar ve bakmaktan korktuğu noktaya, Mcgonnagal'a başını çevirmiş, tepki bekleyenler ile doluydu sınıf. Yavaş yavaş eninde sonunda karşılaşacağı noktaya doğru çevirdi başını, sınıfın tam ortasında duran kadına. O bile olağan duruşundan ve soğukkanlılığından ödün vermiş, çıkık gözleri cüretkarlığın sonunda nükseden öfke ile büyümüştü. Sirius bariz bir şekilde yutkundu. Sanki Mcgonnagal kendisini fareye çevirip kedi formuna dönüşecek ve genç adamı afiyetle yiyecekti.

Elbette, yerinde bir başkası olması durumunda sınıfı vahşi bir kaos ortamı çevreler ve öğrenciler büyük ihtimalle profesörden gelen büyülerden saklanmak için masa altına girerlerdi ama Mcgonnagal herhangi bir profesör değildi, kişisel hakaretler doğrultusunda kuralları ihlal edece biri hiç değil.

Titrek ama korku salan sesiyle "Dışarı." diye bağırdı.

Sirius ne yapacağını bilemez halde etrafına bakınırken toleransını yitirmeye başlayan kadın yine, bu sefer daha yüksek sesle "Dışarı!"

Sirius sonunda dilinin ağzı içindeki varlığını fark etmeye başlamıştı. "Ama, ben demed--"

"Bir kez daha tekrar edersem Bay Black, ileride, kafanızın yerinde olmamasının size ne denli zorluklar yarattığını düşünmek için çok zamanınız olacak. Cezalısınız delikanlı, sınıfımı terk edin. İkiniz de, çıkın sınıfımdan."

Artık ikiletmemesi gerektiğini anlayan Black, eşyalarını direk kucaklayıp -bir iki damla mürekkep gömleğinin eteklerine damlamıştı elinde olmaksızın- sürüklenircesine kapıya yöneldi. Judith daha sakindi ona kıyasla, başını selam verircesine eğip kaldırdı, sınıfta intikamından zevk almış bütün sırıtan yüzlere göz attı ve uzun adımlarla Sirius'un gölgesini takip etti.

 

**BÖLÜM SONU NOTU:**


	8. Flavor of the Favor

  1. **Flavor of the Favor**



Sert, ritmik adımlarla vuruyordu ayakları koridorda vektörel bir çizgi üzerinde -yürüyordu yani, hızlı ve öfkeli.

"Bu senin için bile acımasız bir şeydi Judith!"

Biçim Değiştirme o günün son dersiydi, yani batan güneşin gölgeleri uzamış, insanların bacaklarına yapışmış sürüklenmekteydi. Sirius'un kucakladığı ders malzemeleri hala kucağında, gerilmiş ellerinin arasında dengesiz bir şekilde duruyordu, mürekkep hokkası birkaç küçük damla daha sıçratmıştı üzerine, beyaz gömlekte kozmos oluşturmak istercesine ve parşömenler de kollardan aşağı atlamak için sabırsızlanıyormuşçasına titriyordu. Sirius'un ne o zaman toparlanmak için boşluğu olmuştu ne de şimdi vardı. Hıncını alamadan dişlerinin arasından tekrar küfretti.

"Siktir."

"Abartıyorsun!" Judith ancak yetişmişti koşarcasına yürüyen çocuğa.

"Başka biri olsa, mesela sırf dediklerim yüzünden seni kurbağaya çevirip kaynar suya atabilecek biri, söylemezdim! Ama Mcgonnagal o."

"Daha da beter! Tanımıyorsun onu, benim kafamdan geçen hangi düşünceyi bilirsen bil, gene tanıyamazsın. Mcgonagal korkunçtur!"

"-ama iyi kalplidir," diye girdi araya kız.

"Pekala, tamam, haksızım. Ama kızdım Siri, ondan. Alt tarafı cezaya kalırsın. Biraz da gözünü korkutur Mcgonnagal, hepsi bu. Sen de bundan sonra, ne bileyim, kaba olmamayı öğrenirsin?"

"Git işine! Önce derslerim iyi olsun diye zorla derse sokuyorsun sonra da dersten attırıyorsun beni. Ya düzepdüz aptalsın ya da ikiyüzlü malın tekisin! Gerizekalı!"

"Gördüğüm kadarıyla kaba olmamayı da öğrenememişsin."

Judith, yetişmeye çalıştığı delikanlının suratına bakmaya çabaladı. Bu sefer cidden kızgın görünüyordu. Hani, insanların hep selamına maruz kalan biriydi Black ama ilk defa o selamlara en azından mütevazi bir baş sallamayla karşılık vermediğini görüyordu kız. İlk gün peşinden sekerek koşarken adamın kaçtığı vakitte bile birilerine kafa sallamıştı en azından. Şimdi sadece yeri eziyor ve cidden öfke dolu bir tonla konuşuyordu. Judith sarkastikliği bırakma zamanı geldiğini anlayıverdi.

Aniden önüne çıkıp ellerini Sirius'un kollarına, eşyaları güç bela sabit tutan uzuvlarına koydu, konuşurken elindekilerin bir kısmını taşıma amaçlı almaya başlamıştı bile.

"Tamam, yaptığımın düşüncesizce ve biraz da çocukça olduğunu kabul ettim say ve hatamı kabul etmenin erdemiyle beni affet lütfen. Eğlendiğimi inkar etmeyeceğim, hepinizin ifadesi fevkaladeydi, ama başına bela açtım -her ne kadar senin de normalde açabileceğin türden de olsa- üzgünüm tatlım. Karşılığında ne istersen yapacağım."

Koridorun tam ortasında durup eşya alışverişi yapıyorlardı. İkisi de eşit derecede eşya kucakladığında Judith ancak o vakit Sirius'un suskun yüzüne kaldırabildi bakışlarını. Bir tutam saç sinir bozucu bir şekilde yüzünün önüne düşmüştü ama aradan Sirius'un düşünceli fakat bir mermer kadar sert sıfatını görebiliyordu da.

"Bir dilek hakkınız var Bay Black, cinler kadar kapsamlı yetilerim olmasa da elimden geldiğince denerim."

"Buna içki araklama dahil değil, değil mi?"

"Değil, ona söz verdim zaten. Onun haricinde bir şey iste benden."

Sirius istemsizce kafasını kaşıyıp bir süre sessizce sadece Judith'in yüzüne baktıktan sonra sanki bir dürtü onu itelemiş gibi kızın suratındaki saçı kulağının arkasına geri taradı -hiçbir sevgi ya da sempati ifadesi olmaksızın yaptığından yere düşen kalemi vermek kadar duyarsız bir hareketti bu elbette- 

Judith gözlerini kırpıp bir şey diyecekmiş gibi durmayan çocuğa sordu.

"Seçtin mi ne dileyeceğini?"

"Evet."

Dileğini söylesin diye beklediyse de Sirius hala düşünceli bir ifadeyle sessizce bakıyordu. Kaşları çatıldı cevap arayışında olanın.

"Ne peki?"

Sirius'un buz gibi ifadesi yavaş yavaş çözülüp sinsi bir gülümsemeye bıraktı. Bu Judith'i korkutmaya yetmişti, yanlış bir şey yapıp yapmadığını sordu kendine. Kafatasının kıvrımına kadar bildiği adamın sinsi gülümsemesi bir çok şeye yorulabilirdi -hepsi eşit derecede korkunç bir çok şeye. Bunların bazıları bazı kişilere korkunçtan çok eğlenceli gelebilirdi tabii, ama Judith'e değil.

Sirius da aklından geçebileceğinden şüphelendiği fesat şeyleri kendi kendine kursun diye bir süre daha sadece sırıtarak baktı.

"Bana borçlanmanı istiyorum," diye mırıldandı yeterince duraksadığına emin olduğunda.

"Ansızın gidebileceğini düşündüğümde bu çok da matah bir dilek gibi gelmiyor ama gitmezsen ve şayet bir şeye ihtiyacım olursa onu sorgusuz sualsiz yerine getirme sözü vermelisin. Hiçbir şey sormayacaksın, direk, ne istediysem, hemen yerine getireceksin. Anlatabildim mi?"

Rahatlamış görünen kız hızlıca kafasını sallayıp "Anlaştık." diye mırıldandı ve önden  yürümeye başladı. Sirius da rahatlamış hissediyordu, çılgın öfkesinden mayhoş bir his kalmıştı geriye. Elbette zihnini olabildiğince uzak tutuyordu Mcgonnagal ile yüzleşecek olmasından. Şimdilik düşünülmeye lüzumu olmayan bir yakın gelecek planıydı kendileri. Fakat doğru şeyi yaptığına emin olamıyordu 'borç' konusunda. Uzun süre kızın yüzüne bakmış ve isteyebileceği şeyleri düşünmüştü o Judith için ürkütücü gelen sessizlik anında. Aklına o an isteyebileceği hiçbir şey gelmemişti. Önce uzun bir süreliğine kendisini rahat bırakmasını istemeyi düşünmüş, sonra bunu basit bulmuştu. Uzakta olduğunu bilse de etrafında bir yerde olduğunu düşünmek Sirius için huzursuz edici bir şeydi. Daha sonraya borçlandırmak ise bir nevi Judith'i ev cini kullanmak gibi oluyordu. Judith'in kendi kölesi yaptığını düşünmenin hissiyatı bile yeterdi aslında şöyle bir düşününce.

"Tek derdin kendini ezik hissetmemek. Geldiğimden beri kendinle ilgili kontrolü kaybetmeye başladığını hissediyorsun, ondan dolayı sana borçlanmam da bir nevi kayışları eline almışsın gibi hissettiriyor." dedi Judith, Sirius'tan çok kendisiyle konuşurmuşçasına, alçak sesli ve dalgın.

Mırıldanmasını duyan adamın memnun ruh hali, korkak bir kedi gibi kaçıştı. Bazen kafasının erkekler tuvaleti gibi umumi olduğunu unutabiliyordu son zamanlarda.

Kollarının arasına kıstırdığı parşömenleri tek koluna alıp boşta kalan eliyle Judith'i durdurdu ve kızın özellikle eşit, ikiye ayırdığı yüklerinin tamamını üzerine yığdı. Bu sefer kız, Sirius'un sınıftan ilk çıktığı hali gibi tökezleyivermişti. Tek fark eşyalar arasında Judith hepten kayboluyordu.

"Git bunları yatakhaneye bırak, yatağımın hangisi olduğunu biliyorsun. Yavaş yavaş peşinden geleceğim, bırakır bırakmaz yanıma gelirsin, sonra da mutfağa gideriz, partinin başlamasına fazla kalmadı."

"Sonra da borcum kapansın mı?" dedi eşyaların arkasında görünmeyen tatlı Judith.

Sirius, bu numaracı sevimliliğe karşılık hafifçe sırıttı, neyse ki Judith göremiyordu ifadesini, yoksa kendisinden hoşlandığını falan sanırdı çocuğun.

"Uyanıklık yapma, tabii ki hayır. Hadi toz ol da senin yüzünden yanına gidemediğim insanlarla konuşabileyim. Yürü yürü yürü!"

Son ikilemeler eşliğinde kızın yükünü umursamaksızın itelemeye başlamıştı.

"Tamam tamam, gidiyorum! Merlin..."

İki adım atmıştı, Sirius arkasından bakıyordu. Bir anlık göz kırptığında kız olduğu yerde değildi. Bu da Sirius-Yürümeye-Başla işaretiydi. Lanet olsun uzaklık sınırına, şimdi canı ne istiyorsa onu yapabilir, Judith'e de tüm amelelik işlerini yükleyebilirdi. En azından çok kısa mesafe değil, diye teselli etmişti Judith onu bu sabahki konuşmalarında. Çok hızlı yürümesine gerek yoktu ama bahçede oturup da gelmesini de bekleyemiyordu işte. Bu kadar mesafenin bir lütuf olduğunu belledi Black ve elindekini kaybetmektense daha fazlasını arzulamaması gerektiğini kendi kendine hatırlattı.

 ---

"Lily? Lily!"

Kızıl saçlı kız, yanındaki iki hemcinsi ile konuşmayı kesip omzunun üzerinden seslenen çocuğa baktı ve gülümsedi. Seslenen çocuğun gözleri kızların armalarında dolandı kısaca. Farklı binalardandı ikisi de. Dedikodu yayılıyor olmalıydı, şahane.

Lily kızlarla akşam yemeği için yemek salonunda buluşacaklarına dair bir şey geveleyip hala durmamış ama yavaşlamış olan Sirius ile beraber yürümeye başladı.

"Mcgonnagal canını okumuş diye duydum?"

"Merlin, Dırdırcı'dan betersiniz! Kim dedi bunu sana?"

"Chloe. Ama o dersi almıyor, yani ona gelene kadar uzun bir sıra vardır."

"Hiçbir dedikodu düpedüz ulaşmaz sahibine. Detay ver, tam olarak ne dedi?"

Lily dudak büzdü. "Senin bir kızı hamile bıraktığını öğrenmiş kadar korktuğunu ve Mcgonnagal'dan af dilediğini söyledi. Judith'e ispiyoncu dedi ama o uzun cümlelerle çok havalı falanmış. Dediklerini bu kadar rahat ifşa edebiliyorsa da ona deli gibi aşık  olmalıymışsın. Bakma bana öyle, hala sevgili olduğunuzu düşünenler var ama benim suçum değil, ben yaymadım dedikoduyu!"

"Hay bin lanet! Herkesin kulağını deterjanla falan mı yıkamam gerekiyor bunlar yayılmasın diye? Belki toplu unutturma büyüsü patlatmalıyım, hepimiz üç yaşına döneriz ama en azından şu sevgili saçmalığı unutulur."

Lily güldü, kendine has hafif bir gülüşü vardı onun keyif aldığı zamanlara özgü.

"Cidden ne oldu? Af dilenmeyecek bir it kadar gururlusundur, Judith'ten nefret ettiğini hatırlatmana gerek yok ve Mcgonnagal'ın bizzat kendisini hamile bıraksan Chloe'nin dediği kadar korkmuş bakamazsın."

Sirius, Mcgonnagal ve hamilelik kelimelerini duyduğu anda gözlerini öyle bir açtı ki Lily bir hayaletin içinden geçtiğine ve içini bulandırdığına yemin edebilirdi. Sonra gerilen yüz hatlarının acı bir limon yemişçesine buruştuğunu da gördü.

"Judith bana kızıp başımı belaya soktu, Mcgonnagal'a öyle hakaret etti ki beni uğursuz bir şeye çevirecek ve ezecek sandım. Sayesinde cezaya kalıyorum, artık Merlin'in hangi lanet gününeyse. Canımı okuyacak kadın, bir bu eksikti. Boşver de, şey, parti ile ilgili bilgin var mı Lils? İki saatten az bir şey kaldı, biz içkileri almaya gidiyoruz, ondan biraz gecikebiliriz."

"Daha almadınız mı? Geç kalmışsınız Sirius, çoktan stoklamamız gerekirdi şişeleri!"

"Biliyorum biliyorum ama Judith derse girmezsem işbirliği yapmayacağını söyledi. Sayesinde erken bile çıkmış olduk. Parti, bilgi, çabuk ol."

Genç kadın saçını hafifçe geriye tarayıp Sirius ile beraber koridoru döndü.

"Fazla bir şey yok, salonu rahat edeceğimiz şekilde ayarladık, saati ilettik herkese, bu akşam oluyor! Siz içkileri getirene kadar başlamış olabiliriz bile, en azından çekirdek kadro toplanmış oluruz. Şimdi hızlıca yemek yiyip salona gideceğiz, parti özellikle yemek vakti başlasın da profesörler koridorlarda bir şeyler taşırken görmesin bizi dedik. Her şey tıkırında yani."

"İyi, güzel," dedi Sirius düşünceli düşünceli.

"Ciciş bücüşlerinizi giyip doluşun salona madem. Ben bacaksızla tehlikeli görevlere atılmaya gidiy--"

"Ben geldiiiim!" Judith. Kendini belli etmeyi biliyordu kız.

Lily olağan tatlılığı ve cana yakınlığıyla gülümseyip selam verdi. Sirius da her zamanki ıslak köpek bakışını atıyordu.

"Götürdün mü eşyalarımı?"

"Hı-hım."

"Nasıl yani, ta buradan yatakhaneye kadar gidebiliyor musun? Baya uzağa gidebiliyormuşsun?"

"Kapının eşiğine bile gelemediğimden eşyaları içeri fırlatmak zorunda kaldım ama çok da yakın değil ki, alt tarafı bir kat gibi bir şey."

"Benim için santimler bile yeter, biliyorsun."

Lily tenis maçı izler gibi bir süre ikilinin atışmasını izledikten sonra yavaşça Sirius'un omzuna dokundu.

"Siz size düşeni yapın madem, ben yemeğe gidiyorum. Ortak Salon'da buluşuruz."

Sırf bu 'görev' yüzünden aç kalmak zorunda kalacağını fark eden çocuk "Bana bir sandviç ayarlasana be Lils?" diye seslendi arkasından.

Lily onayladığına dair bir el işareti yaptı ve taş duvarların çizdiği yollardan sola dönüp kayboldu. Yine oksijen dolu negatif alanda bir Sirius bir de Judith kalmıştı. Yalnız. Maalesef.

"Hadi mutfağa çıkalım. Benim çok yakında durmama gerek var mı?"

"Yani, şey, çok yok da, kapıda dursan iyi edersin, şişeleri toplarken biri içeri girerse fena olur. Hadi gidelim de düşünürüz, yoldaş."

"Yoldaş?" Yürümeye başlamışlardı belirlenen istikamete doğru.

"Gizli görevde falanız ya, uygun geldi."

"Sesini de kalınlaştırmaya çalışıyorsun sanırım?"

Cidden, çalışıyordu Judith. "Neyden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum."

"Nöydön böhsöttüğünü bülmüyorüm-muş. Bir iyilik yap da karizmatik adam gibi görünmeye çalışmayı kes, olmuyor, beceremiyorsun işte."

Kız omuz silkip hıh'ladı, sonra iki saniye önceki olay hiç yaşanmamışçasına sırıtıp mırıldanmaya başladı. Sirius'un daha önce hiç duymadığı bir tekerlemeydi bu, çocuk tekerlemesi gibi.

_"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_  
_His hair is as dark as a black board,_  
_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
_ _The hero who conquered the dark lord."_

"Ne mırıldanıyorsun orada öyle?"

Judith söylediğinin sonradan farkında olmuşçasına bir şaşkınlıkla duraksadıktan sonra

"Hiçbir şey," dedi sakince.

"Aklının köşesinde kalmış bir tekerleme herhalde. Seninle ilgili lüzumsuz şeyler aklıma takılıyor."

"Merlin, zaten trajik bir çocuk filminden fırlama gibisin, rica ediyorum, işi müzikale çevirmeyelim."

"Bu huysuzlukla adam öldürebilirsin Black, biliyorsun değil mi?"

Sirius doğal bir sesle "Deniyorum. İşe yaramıyor." dedi ve ikili atışmalarını yan koridorda devam ettirdi.

\----

"Hey!" Üçüncüye yanında bitiveriyordu Judith, elinde yeni bir şişeyle.

"Karadutlu da buldum."

Sirius'un canı iyice sıkılmaya başlamıştı artık. Belli bir mesafeye durmadan gidip gelmeleri gerekiyordu şişeleri bırakmak için. Tamam, sınıra geldikleri an Judith kaybolup geri dönüyor ve şişeleri teslim etmiş oluyordu ama bir kişi bile onları görse büyük bir olay çıkardı kuşkusuz. Hem bütün şişeleri de almaları gerekmiyordu ki canım! Ama Judith ne zaman şişeleri teslim etse çocukların daha fazla mesajını iletiyordu. Yürümekten sıkılmıştı artık resmen.

"Keşke Hufflepuffta olsaydık. Ortak Salonları neredeyse dibimizde."

"Ayıp ayıp Black, binana karşı duyarlı ol, binalar öğrencilerinin gurudur. Şimdi, tut şunu bakayım." Şişeleri eline tutuşturuverdi.

"Bu son takım değil mi?"

"Öyle. Ama kavunlu şarap gördüm, almazsam aklım kalır."

Öyle yüksek sesli iç geçirdi ki Sirius, sesi neredeyse üst kattaki ruhları uyandırıp dikkatleri çekecekti. Mutfak ile aralarında çok mesafe olmadığından istediğini alamamış şımarık kızlar kadar olmasa da biraz yüksek sesli konuştuğunda sesini Judith'e iletebiliyordu.

"Sen sarhoş olabiliyor musun da istiyorsun onları?" diye sordu yarı meraklı.

Kızın cevabı yere düşen çatal bıçak seslerinin arkasından boğuk kaldığından Sirius tekrar ne dediğini sormak zorunda kalmıştı.

"Diyorum ki, tadını alabiliyorum içkinin. Ama sarhoşluk derecem de sanırım senin içme seviyene bağlı. Sen ne kadar sarhoş olursan, ben de o kadar olacağım -sanırım. Bu akşam görürüz."

En azından hiçbir zaman ayıkken uğraşmayacaktı Judith ile. Öte yandan etrafında olduğu sürece hiçbir zaman kafasının güzel olmasının keyfine de varamayacaktı.

Yine huysuzlaşmıştı. "Merlin, hadi artık! Parti başladı bile. Bak, bir kişiye bile yakalanırsak..."

"Biliyorum! Ama yakalanmadık. Yemek saati güzel bir zamandı bu plan için. Gerçi bir iki kere neredeyse yakalanıyorduk ama... Yine de farkındaysan çok daha uzun yol yürümemiz gerekirdi ve sen de ben de o yolun en kalabalık koridorlardan birinden geçtiğini biliyoruz. Şu an oradan geçmeme lüksümüz oluyor, bir şey değil."

"Yapacaksın tabii, söz verdin."

"Ben gerçek bile değilim Sirius, verdiğim sözlerin hiçbir anlamı yok."

"Tutuyorsun ama sözünü şu an?"

"İnisiyatifimden, cici biriyim ben. Şunları da tut."

Tam şişeleri uzatacaktı ki ürkütücü bir şekilde durup kulak kesildi. Elinde iki şişe ile duran çocuk da arkasına baktı, karanlık ve sessizliğiyle tehlikesiz duran koridora. İki saniye daha gözlerini yuvasını arayan ardıç kuşları gibi etrafta gezdirdikten sonra kız, aniden siyah saçlı çocuğun elindeki şişeleri de kaptı.

"Burada olduğumu çaktırma, her şey normal gibi davran."

"Kimse yok Judith niye korkuy--"

"Dediğimi yap, Hufflepufflı bir kızı Ortak Salonu'na bıraktın falan de, sık bir şey!"

Judith koşarak mutfağa daldığında Sirius gülüyor, kaşlarını çatıyor ve anlamaya çalışıyordu. Koridorun ortasında eli boş, sadece nefes seslerini duyarken Judith'in gerçekten paranoyak, sorumsuz ve deli olduğuna emindi ama ruhunu bile titreşime geçiren ses ile beraber gözle görülür biçimde sıçradı ve sesin -başka bir deyişle tehlikenin- merkezine döndü.

"Bay Black, burada ne işiniz var?"

Gölge gibi yavaş, sakin fakat kararlı yürüyen yeşil kadife cüppeli kadını son olanlardan sonra gündüz gözüyle bile görmek ürkütücü iken şimdi, yanlış bir şey yaparken görmüş olmak...

"Profesör Mcgonnagal," İsmin ağırlığıyla durup ağır bir nefes aldı.

"Bugünkü ders ile ilgili, çok özür dilerim ama hepsi Judith'in suçu. Söylediklerinin hiçbirini ben söylemedim, yemin ederim."

Mcgonnagal'ın tek kaşı yay gibi kalktı havaya. Lanet olsun, dedi içinden yutkunup. Kadından ürkmediği bir zaman olacak mıydı acaba gelecekte?

"Konumuz bu değil, Dumbledore ile kısa bir konuşmadan sonra derste olanlarla ilgili hükmümü vereceğim," dedi çatallı sesiyle ve ekledi.

"Şimdilik merak ettiğim burada ne işinizin olduğu. Ortak Salonunuz hatırladığım kadarıyla dördüncü kattaydı."

Öyle anlamında başını sallarken Judith'in mutfağa kaçmadan önce verdiği bahaneye minnettardı.

"Hufflepufflı bir kız arkadaşıma, yani kız arkadaşım değil de kız ve arkadaşım, eşlik ettim efendim, Ortak Salonu'na kadar. Benim Ortak Salon'um değil tabii, onunki, yoksa dördüncü katta olurduk ama buradayız, yani sadece ben buradayım o değil, o içeri gitti--"

"Sakin ol delikanlı, dur ve nefes al."

Gerçekten de nefes almayı unutan Sirius'un konuşmayı kesip ciğerlerini havayla doldurması gerekmişti. Ne oluyordu böyle? Hiçbir zaman, yani neredeyse hiçbir zaman, yalan söylemekte zorlanmamıştı. Tam aksine, o kadar rahat ve çok yalan söyleyebilirdi ki. Söyleyemeseydi bütün muzurlukları yüzünden okuldan atılırdı zaten. Mcgonnagal bile şaşırmıştı bu kadar gerilmesine. Yüzünden inandığını anlayabiliyordu o bile bilirdi Sirius'un istedi mi iyi bir yalancı olabileceğini.

"Pekala, o zaman izninle."

İzninle'nin neye olduğunu düşünürken kafasına dank etti: Mutfağa gitmek istiyordu. Ama Judith içerideydi. Elinde şişelerle beraber! Hadi şişeleri bırakmış olsun, gene de niye orada olduğunu sorgulardı Mcgonnagal muhakkak. Ve kesin bir şeylerden şüphelenirdi de, zeki bir kadındı.

Çekilmek istemiyordu.

"Eee Profesör, sizin dersiniz nasıl geçti ben gittikten sonra?"

Minerva ilerlemek için davranmış fakat kapıyı tıkayan çocuk çekilmediğinden yarım adım gerilemek zorunda kalmıştı, gözlerindeki delici bakışa bakılırsa Sirius'un çekilmek istememesi gibi o da çene çalmak istemiyordu.

"Sen gittikten beş dakika sonra düzeldi aslına bakılırsan. Çekilebilir misin?"

"Derste kaçırdıklarımı tekrardan anlatmanız sorun olur mu, aslında çok seviyorum çünkü dersiniz--"

"Bay Black!"

Otorite konuşmuştu ve Minerva'nın gözlerinde terbiyesizlik atıflarından çekil emrine kadar her şeyi bütün berraklığıya seçilebiliyordu. Daha fazla oyalayamayacağını anladı kadını, içeri girecek ve Judith'i görecekti. Fiziken kapıyı tutmaktansa yeni bir bahane bulmaya harcamaya karar verdi zamanını. Bunun için de öncelikle kenara kaydı.

Bir iki dakika sürmüştür en fazla, Mcgonnagal elinde kaliteli bir şarapla geri döndü, hani şu yılının dinazorlardan da yaşlı mı acaba diye düşündüğünüz cinsten. Sirius korkuyla yüzüne baktı gelecek azarlamaya ruhsal olarak hazırlanmak için lakin hiçbir şey yoktu. İçeride bir şey görmüş olsa zaten ölüm fermanına imza attırıyor olurdu şimdiden.

Hiçbir şey. Elinde şarapla yanından geçmiş ve yürüyüp uzaklaşmıştı.

Arkasında da gelmeden önce sadece nefes seslerini duyan Sirius'u bırakmıştı yine. Tabii bu sefer çocuk daha kuvvetli nefes alıp vermekteydi.

"Hey, iyi misin Siri?" diyene kadar Judith, hala karanlıktan üzerine yürüyecek kadını beklemişti.

Döndü, kucakladığı şişelerle endişeli bakan koyu mavi gözlere takıldı.

"Seni gördü mü içeride?"

Uzanıp birkaç şişeyi kızın cılız kollarından kurtardığında Judith yeniden gülümsedi, iyi olduğunu anlamıştı karşısındakinin.

"Yoo."

"Geldiğini nereden anladın Merlin aşkına?"

Kız önemsiz bir şey söylemeden önce her yaptığı gibi omuz silkip "Kalp atışlarını duydum." diye mırıldandı.

"Bekle de son kalan şişeleri alayım."

Bunu demesiyle beraber şok geçiren minnettar Sirius anında eski haline döndü.

"Daha kaç şişe var lanet olasıca?!"

Öfkesi kızı hiç mi hiç etkilememişti.

"Üç. Ben alırım onları, başla sen yürümeye."

Denileni yaparken tüm bu hamallığının sonucunu alacağını düşündü. Çok ama çok içecekti. Judith'in ağırlığınca, ancak öyle unutabilirdi son günlerde hayatını sirke çeviren baş belasının varlığını.


End file.
